


Instincts Intertwined

by Roboe_99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Aobajousai, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Crying, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Kageyama Tobio, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Possessive Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roboe_99/pseuds/Roboe_99
Summary: At the ages of 4-5, a human child will get their second gender whether it be an alpha, beta or omega.Kageyama Tobio never expected to present at the age of 15 and let alone as an OMEGA - no one did.All alone with no family, Tobio is faced with his hardest hardship yet all by himself - infusing with his omega and if not done correctly he could face falling into corruption.With no one to watch over the newly presented pup, Oikawa and Iwaizumu are forced to take on the job.Follow Tobio as he struggles with not only high school but also all the complications that come with being a teenager and don’t forget to throw in him being an omega on top of that, not to mention the over-obsessive stalker pursuing his omega.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 60
Kudos: 314





	1. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have decided to read this fanfiction then I must advise you to read the following… Even though this is an omega verse I have put my own twist on things.
> 
> However, if you wish to read without reading the following then that is also okay. For throughout the story I have done my utmost to try weave the concepts into the stories plot/line 
> 
> I have put a lot of thought, time and effort into this fanfiction in hopes to please at least a few of you.

* * *

**DETAILS**

> **OVERALL WORLD CONCEPT**

At the ages of 4-5, a human child will get their second gender whether it be an alpha, beta or omega and will take up to a year to fully infuse human and wolf side together.

In that first year is very vital and in some cases dangerous. 

Omegas are the most vulnerable when it comes to that first year and are sheltered during that process while Alpha and beta children are usually okay and can be thrown straight into society for they need to learn how to control their wolves and instincts at a young age so that by the time the omega pups return back into society after the year - all the children fully understand the in’s and out’s of their second genders allowing them to Coexist together in society - (but, this doesn’t mean Corruption still can't happen) as the human children grow so does their wolves - growing at the same rate.

> **HISTORY & HIERARCHY**

A lot has changed with time, for now, all second genders coexist with each other and are all seen as equals. However, the Hierarchy still does exist just not to the extent it once did. For example, alphas are no longer the only ones who can run or dictate society - Beta’s can be Ceo’s and Omega can run businesses - the world has changed with time but even so Alpha’s are still more fit to be leaders and run and dictate - coinciding they are naturally more powerful and dominate by nature but it has become socially acceptable for anyone to do what they want.

Same with schools once upon time omegas were not allowed to participate in sports or club activities for they once were seen as weak creatures only seen for breeding and repopulating.

  


**CONCEPTS**

> **PRIMAL STATE** (shapeshifting)

\- Is where a human is able to shift from one form to the other. Meaning the second gender is able to reveal its true form to the world

ALPHA

\- Are able to do a full transformation into a wolf

BETA

\- Do not have primal states

OMEGA

\- Omegas can only do half a transformation - their primal state is tails and ears (like a Neko - but with wolf features)

  * All second genders are able to produce canines and claws



> **INFUSING**

\- Is a concept used when a human reaches the age of 4-5 and are finally able to gain their second gender and will infuse with the other part until they become one whole usually happens after a one year period (365 days)

HOWEVER, in tobio case, he is only infusing with his second gender now (when he is 15 years of age)

> **CORRUPTION**

Can occur any time with any A/B/O gender but it many occurs in omegas and when they are in their pup state (between the ages of 4-5 - when infusing).

Moreover, corruption can still occur when an omega is older - it doesn’t matter what age but is rare.

Corruption refers to a genders mental and physical state being effected to the point where it can damage the human and wolf side. Can cause physical changes like weight loss, panic attacks or destroy their metal sate - insecurities start rising, anxiety, depression.

THIS OCCURS when their wolf side is either manipulated or corrupted into false truths and lies such as OMEGAs are only meant for breeder - this will cause the omega when it fully infuses to know only that piece of information (like teaching a kid that the colour red is yellow)

> **SUMMITING**

Typically, wolves will present their scruff or their throat to say “I trust you” or “I will follow you,” or even “I recognize you’re stronger than me.” 

Any second-gender can submit to any other second-gender and isn’t seen as unnormal. A Dominate alpha can overpower what is seen as a normal alpha and when the time is needed omegas can make both alphas and betas summit (such as: when pregnant, children are around that they need to protect or another omega needs help)

> **PACKS**

Packs are typically formed among friendship circles or even activities (such as sports clubs).

Packs can be formed or disband throughout any second-genders life and are usually form in a situation such as middle school or high school, work placements or family units. Not everyone needs to be in a pack, either (you make the decision if you wish to be in a pack or not)

In the packs dynamic stereotypically when going somewhere on foot. The head alpha stays towards the front - leading them, head omega (if there is one) will usually fall a step behind the head alpha so that head alpha can protect his mate or the person he is courting.

Other alphas in the pack are given jobs either to fall behind to protect the rear or surround fellow pack mates or sometimes fall in step with the head alpha to help head alpha protect.

Betas are usually on either side of the omega/s, naturally going to cover and make sure they’re in a safe position within the group. Essentially a protection circle. 

When in a pack and you marry/mate someone from another pack, your original pack still stays your pack but an alliance is formed between the pack. 

* * *

Here is a link if you want some more basic information 

[ https://www.wattpad.com/546924059-the-unofficial-guide-to-the-omegaverse-basic/page/2](https://www.wattpad.com/546924059-the-unofficial-guide-to-the-omegaverse-basic/page/2)


	2. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alpha corners Tobio in the school hallway causing his omega to go frantic.
> 
> As a last resort, he runs home to the two alpha's he lives with (Iwaizumi and Oikawa) and tries to push the events behind him but he fails and needs the alphas more than ever.
> 
> Follow this journey of Tobio's as he infuses with his omega experiencing troubles along the way moreover be aware of someone stalking Tobio's every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited**
> 
> Heyy guys this is the first time I'm posting one of my fanfictions. I hope you will enjoy the story and it's journey Xx.

> **The Encounter**

After a stressful day at school, Tobio tried to calm his breathing which he failed to do - the 10 minutes of standing outside the apartment that he shared with his two senpai’s, Oikawa and Iwaizumi - doing deep breathing exercises proved to be pointless. Once again Tobio tried to cease the shaking in his hands, as well as trying to wheel the foul scent that was buckling out of his scent glands, however, he didn’t know-how. 

He was scared.

Unlike most people, Kageyama’s second gender revealed itself much later, meaning that Kageyama was a newly presented Omega in his high school years. His second gender only revealing itself 2 months ago around the same time Oikawa and Iwaizumi had confirmed that they were courting each other.

A soft whimper left Tobio’s throat, he couldn’t help feeling anxious. Ever since presenting he had been petrified of his second gender. He had become confused about who he was and what he had become. Tobio was calling it an identity crisis.

Memories flashed of a chuckling voice as it came to play inside Tobio’s mind like a film reel – playing moments from just two hours ago.

**....**

_Tobio had just come out of the changing rooms after finishing practising with Hinata – the boy had already left minutes before after telling Tobio to be careful and get home quickly before it got dark._

_Tobio shouted after him to leave and called him a Boke for worrying._

_Just as Tobio stepped out of the bathroom he yelped, eyes squeezed shut - a natural instinct to protect himself as he was grabbed by the shirt and slammed against the brick wall in the now-empty school hallway, all the students gone home for school had finished a while ago._

_A bitter scent entered his nose causing the omega’s knees to buckle and he to whimper - too scared to reopen his eyes. His second gender shouted out_ ‘DANGER,’ _all Tobio’s senses were telling him to_ ‘submit - submit!’

_“Hello little omega,” a rough voice purred out. It was a voice from out of the basic norm to norm world and that’s when Tobio’s knees buckled overwhelmed by the power and authority that appeared in the male’s voice. at closer inspection though, It was not a man’s voice that spoke but a wolf – a dominant alpha demanding the omega into complete submission._

_Tobio froze, horrified. His eyes did not re-open, couldn’t re-open. He was confused. Tobio had yet to experience the power of other sub-genders because he was still in his pup state of transformation. For the past 2 months, everyone around him, his volleyball club, teachers and even the two alpha’s at home made sure to rein themselves in an attempt to keep the boy sheltered to the best of their ability._

_The first year of any newly presented omega was one of the most critical times, to ensure that just like a pup or a baby they only got positive reinforcements so that while infusing with the human side, the omega would be able to fully infuse safely and not become corrupted. This could be achieved by being exposed to effective wolf instincts and scents such as being punished only when naughty, being put in line only when the omega steps out of its place, setting positive rules and boundaries such as bedtimes, nap times etc, and setting up a safe place for the omega where they can be themselves such as a bedroom where they can have their privacy._

_However, this man had just ruined all of the efforts put in by the others to make sure that Tobio was not corrupted during the second gender infusion._

_“So I heard you’re newly presented. How weird that you presented this late,” the alpha said. Knowing that this boy’s omega was just like a pup and could easily be manipulated and controlled to his liking. “I just came by today to tell you a little fact, you are just an omega. You're nothing special. A whore at most-.”_

_Tobio flinched, his head starting to hurt._

_“A breeder, with only means, is to take an alpha’s seed and bare pups for society.”_

_Tobio was now shaking – his second sub-gender going haywire in his head, howling._

_The alpha took a step back to analyse his masterpiece and smirked. He had just started the process of corrupting an omega – one of the biggest fines in society that could even cause someone to face a lifetime in jail. However, he knew getting away with it would be easier said than done, within the justice system there were just too many holes to slip through and with his master plan, no one who even noticed or found out before it was already too late and Tobio was swept right out from under their noses._

_Chuckling, “One more thing,” he hissed watching as the omega shrivelled upon himself. “-I will make you mine and you will bear me pups. After all, that was what you were created to do.” With that, the male ran off not bothering to look back even with the knowledge that the omega had most likely stopped breathing, knowing that the omega was wiring the newfound information into his mind._

_After 10 minutes, Tobio finally started to regain some sense in his fingers, the alpha’s voice still weighing heavy on him. After another 10 minutes, he could finally move his whole hand. It wasn’t until an hour had passed that Tobio regained back 90% of control on his body and 70% of his mind, just enough to think for himself. His thoughts no longer being controlled by the alpha or the effect it left behind._

_shaken up, Tobio sat up weakly. ‘I’m scared,’ he whined, his head echoing his fears causing the second gender to react becoming frantic - ‘_ Go, go!’ _The wolf kept whining on repeat and that's what Tobio did – he ran and ran as the late afternoon sun began to fall. Everyone he passed could smell the distressed pheromones and look concerned but Tobio didn’t seem to notice with only one thought on his mind,_ ‘go, go – home!’

**....**

It was dark outside now the time was slowly fading into 3 hours since the event and Tobio had now been standing at the big red door for half an hour too scared to go inside. 

Deriving out of the event that just occurred, Tobio couldn’t help remembering times from his childhood that involved mental and physical abuse. A time where his dad hit him over and over again to hone into Tobio that any person who presented as an omega for their sub-gender would amount to nothing but a useless whore. His father had hated omegas down to his very core, so his dad made sure to drill those concepts into his head - _that omegas were only meant to be used and bred up for the continuum of society._ If only his old man knew what, who Tobio had become.

As a result of his father’s teachings even now he was scared of what his father might do to him if he found out. He was so petrified that he even refused to acknowledge the omega exists in hope that it all was just a bad dream but, every morning he woke up he was still an omega. 

However, over these past few months, Tobio had experienced first hand the outcome of his doings which had caused him many mental and physical side effects that he was doing well to hide from his teachers, friends and even the two alphas he lived with.

Tobio was becoming weaker and fragile after every passing day and he was feeling it. All the side effects slowly formed because he was refusing the needs and desires of his second-gender.

Tobio’s omega was immediately howling for help and because of this - distressed pheromones had managed to cover every inch of his skin and soaked his clothes. Tobio just hoped that the two Alphas he rented the apartment with were either not home or asleep in their room and wouldn’t smell him, Tobio prayed. 

With one last deep breath, Tobio recited the steps of putting a wall up. He closed his eyes and imagined an imaginary wall inside his head, painting the picture of isolation between wolf and human. At that moment he sealed his omega away. He knew this was extremely dangerous but this was the only way he knew how to keep everyone from figuring out what had happened.

Tobio swayed, a headache quickly forming and he let out a yelp in pain. Inside his mind the omega thrash against the chains that were now locked around it. Tobio could feel all the things the omega was feeling - it felt unsafe and was howling out causing Tobio to nearly react in accordance. The omega was panicking and so was he.

One more breath in and Tobio inserted the key, a sigh of relief leaving his throat he was finally ‘home’. He turned the key and pushed the door open to be greeted by blinding white light and the smell of the two alphas he lived with. 

_‘It was all okay now,’_ he tried to reassure himself, however, he failed.

* * *

Oikawa snuggled into Iwaizumi - yarning from just waking up from a late afternoon nap. Iwaizumi responded by flicking the forehead causing the other to yelp and swipe the hand away. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted. 

Iwaizumi answered by catching his lover’s lips in a passionate war of dominance. 

Oikawa moaned in response and tried to gain back the control but was put in his place by a low feral growl causing Oikawa to present the nape of his neck in submission. 

Iwaizumi hummed at the results before pulling away slowly in a teasing manner but ended up groaning at the mess he left the latter in. He took Tooru’s state in only for a second before launching his mouth to attack Oikawa's neck leaving a trail of love bites down the neck and his chest. The other responded by clawing in need at his back, tearing the skin and drawing blood. Iwaizumi loved that feline state of Oikawa - the state that only Iwaizumi could control or keep in a submissive state.

**....**

_Iwaizumi and Oikawa had known each other since they were just pups, they pretty much were raised up together in the same household and with both their parents being best friends - they were constantly pondering on who was gonna be the omega and who was gonna be the alpha._

_Their parents had painted this great grand picture of how their families were finally going to be joined together by marriage, however, that big grand image was torn right down the middle when the duo both presented as alphas._

_Their mothers had cried while their fathers had rejoiced that both their sons were strong alphas that were born to lead. However due to the factor that Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been raised thinking that they would one day be lovers it caused them to naturally fall apart from each other, fate tearing that dream apart. The pair were once joint by the hips but now they could barely look each other in the eye._

_However, it was in the first year of middle school when Oikawa had pushed himself too hard to the point of exhaustion that on that cursive afternoon had not been thinking and jumped incorrectly on his right leg and landed wrongly causing the boy to crumble to the ground in cries and shouts._

_Iwaizumi had been there that day to watch Oikawa fall to the ground and reacted by shouting at his ‘shittykawa’ for being so stupid however he was also there by the end of the day to hold and support Oikawa through that hardship as he cried and clung to him like a lifeline and that’s what Iwaizumi became for Oikawa - a lifeline._

-

_Nearly three months ago, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had finally come out to their family and friends that they had been courting for a year. Their volleyball team (Aoba Johsai) only looked confused stating that they already knew but, they still congratulated them, however, when it came to their parents well, that was another story. Their mothers cried about not being able to get grandkids but, their fathers cheered and screamed down the whole neighbourhood before literally throwing a community celebration - that they gave a speech at - “we are finally brothers in arms!” they cried before singing the night away, their mothers still crying away in a corner._

_The duo had secretly been courting for a year just to see if it flowed with them both being alpha’s but surprisingly it worked so well. Even though they were both alpha’s, Oikawa’s alpha was more submissive, while on the other hand, Iwaizumi’s alpha was extremely dominant which ended up battling whatever dominance Oikawa’s sub-gender had left out of him. Oikawa’s wolf adored Iwaizumi however, Oikawa was only ever submissive to him. When it came to everything and everyone else, Oikawa’s wolf terrified them and it was only Iwaizumi that was able to reel that side of Tooru in._

**....**

  
  


After their little make-out session, Iwaizumi tackled Oikawa out of bed, scooping the slightly smaller male into his arms before making a bee-line from the room. Happy giggles and squeals of delight filled the apartment. Only when they reached the living room did Iwaizumi throw Oikawa a metre through the air for the other to land safely butt first on the couch. 

Oikawa could only counter with a grumble, his wolf peeking out through his eyes.

Iwaizumi’s wolf acted in accordance with the mate he was courting and growled. Oikawa growled back slightly louder. It was a playful fight - one that Iwaizumi would make sure Oikawa lost. 

Before Oikawa could try to dominate Iwaizumi’s wolf he was already pinned against the sofa. It was only moments like this where they could let their instincts out when Tobio wasn’t home. Around the newly presented omega, they were walking on eggshells for the younger was just a pup new to the world of sub-genders and over-sensitive to emotions, scents and everything in between. Their wolves were even extra careful, their alpha instincts becoming more caring and nursing whenever the pup was around.

Suddenly the duo felt their wolves tense up and yip. Iwaizumi stared down at Oikawa bewildered before both their heads snapped towards the front door as the cling and clang of keys entered the lock. They watched in the shadows as the door opened - revealing their little roommate, Tobio glaring at the ground.

Oikawa nearly chuckled and made a side comment but it was his wolf that took control and held the male’s tongue and urged the male to analyze - _‘look, look. Watch,’_ and that's what Oikawa did. He looked over Tobio’s form. _‘Something was off,’_ he thought just as Tobio stumbled through the front door appearing not being able to hold his own body weight. Oikawa naturally just thought that today’s volleyball practice was rougher than usual. He nearly laughed out again, however, his second-gender hushed the other yet again. His wolf was trying to find something, trying to see what was wrong and finally, Oikawa gave in to his instincts and infused fully with his wolf.

Oikawa watched closely as Tobio tried to take his shoes off, but failed. There was a bit of a quake evident in his hands. After a minute Tobio grumbled and just kicked his shoes off taking the alphas by surprise. Usually, the little one was so docile and respectful but, right now Tooru could see something was broken, somewhere deep inside somewhere along the way they messed up somehow Tobio’s mind looked to be corrupted.

The duo watched with curious eyes as the shoes crumbled to the ground, a bit of dirt flicking onto the walls. In which Iwaizumi would have already scolded the boy and most likely would have put a punishment in place since his alpha didn’t like any ounce of disrespect to neither his house nor property but right now his wolf was restless so Iwaizumi just sat back and observed the boy’s body language - Tobio’s shoulders were slumped over as if he was discouraged. Iwaizumi noted how Tobio ripped his coat off, his breath turning into pants. Iwaizumi tilted his head, becoming concerned. Tobio has either had a really bad day or was simply throwing a tantrum, a regular thing every and all omega’s threw. Iwaizumi would have just put the omega gently against the wall and nipped at his scent gland to put him in place, however, this was different. Tobio’s coat was thrown towards the coat hanger - Tobio usually took time and pride in perfection and clear accuracy for it only to miss and land crumbled and decaying away on the floor. Somehow Tobio didn’t seem to sense the alphas in the room, watching him and that confused Iwaizumi.

Under the cover of darkness, their wolves stalked the pups every move - something was wrong. The alphas didn’t miss any movements made by the younger and they differently didn’t miss the flinch of the boy as the door slammed shut with a shattering **_‘BANG’_ ** _,_ the lock clicking into place. With the sudden noise, Oikawa’s wolf ears were up and alert, all playfulness long gone, forgotten as he silently sat up from under Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was no different, under him he felt his boyfriend maneuvering out from under his arms. His wolf's ears peeked out to hear if there was any danger but, when he sensed none, he let out a breath of air. He then honed in on the Omega’s heartbeat - the sound roaring so loud that it echoed inside Iwaizumi's ears, _‘duh-duhn, duh-duhn.’_ Kageyama was obviously scared of something for there was no other reason for his heart to beat that fast. This sent sirens off and Iwaizumi gave into his wolf fully letting the instincts take over. All his senses opened allowing him to hone onto the omegas scent but nearly growled when he was met with 0 to no scent - Tobio literally smelled human again. 

Next to him Oikawa actually let out a little growl as he realized the same thing - t _hat their little Tobio-chan had learnt how to put a wall up._

**‘HOW!?’**

Tobio returned his eyes back to the ground as he made his way through the apartment, stomping - each step feeling like dead weight. With each step, it tore the air out of him. The aching in his head caused him to feel light-headed. 

He was unsafe! _where were they - his alphas!_ Shaking his head _‘no_!’ he had to get to his room - he needed to not panic or worry about the events and what took place hours ago.

Walking past the couch that the duo watched Tobio from. Tobio released a shuddering breath before his body began falling forward, he tripped slightly but was able in time to regain his footing before scurrying towards his bedroom. Making a bee-line past them, then turning left down a separate hall.

The alphas quickly rose to their feet, their instincts screaming ‘ _Omega, Omega! Go to omega._ ’ Their feet reached the ground just in time to hear a shuddering whimper echo throughout the apartment followed by a few sniffles. One look at each other and they were dashing away from the living room and making a sharp turn left but, they were too late. The door slammed in their faces. Blinking their alphas were taken back – Tobio was never one to cause a racket.

One more step and they finally stood at Tobio’s door. Leaning against it they were able to listen in as muffled sniffles rang under the door frame – alerting the two alpha’s that they needed to do something quickly and swiftly before **1.** The omega either experienced his first drop that would be extremely fatal for the newly presented pup or **2.** The omega shut them all out. 

They just both hoped that this was just a tantrum and wasn’t a fatal event.

* * *

A soft knock notified Kageyama that someone was at his door causing him to panic and nearly lose control of the omega he had locked away. He was quick to wipe his face of any stray tears however, with one look in the mirror, Tobio cracked – his reflection staring back at him somehow wasn’t him. What stared back was a dead-looking version of him. This mirroring image set panic to erupt the control of his scent. Dread filled him that the alpha senpai’s he stayed with were going to  **1.** Smell him or  **2.** His Omega (if the wall fell) was gonna do an omega call. ( **A/N** : OMEGA CALL  _ is a term where an omega in desperate need will call out to any other sub-gender to help them - only for desperate measures. Usually when a drop is nearing) _

“Tobio?” a soft coo designed to call an omega to an alpha muffled on the other side of the door. 

Tobio’s omega went silent for a second before throwing itself around. Tobio gripped onto his head nearly screaming. The voice sounded like Iwaizumi. Tobio panicked before covering his mouth in an effort to conceal any stray noises.  _ ‘How did they find out so quickly!’. _ Tobio couldn’t take it anymore, his omega was frantic and so was he - with the last decision he decided to let the wall drop.

_ ‘ . . . ’ _

_ The will for the wall to drop… wall to drop…  _

He couldn’t bring the wall down, he didn’t know-how.

Iwaizumi called his name once more this time even more gently like he was cooing out to a baby. Slowly Kageyama broke down, even more, the hand covering his mouth doing little to hold back the cry that whaled past his fingertips. Alerting the upper-class mates on the other side that Kageyama was in pain, something was wrong, really wrong. The alphas became frantic, they didn’t know what to do.

Knocking again this time a bit rougher with the urge to get to the omega. Oikawa called out, “Tobio-chan, let us in,” in seconds Tobio lost his rein on self-control and launched for the door handle before flinging it open revealing two very worried Senpai’s.

Under the archway into Tobio’s room stood Kageyama – his face was stained with tears as more leaked out. Under the hand that gripped his mouth shut, they saw blood drip before falling from the chin. Underneath the hand, they knew that Tobio would be biting his lip to contain his cries but that was not everything. The state of Kageyama struck deep chords inside both Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s hearts - their alpha’s becoming so utterly silent. 

With that Iwaizumi slowly opened his arms just as Oikawa started to speak. “Tobio-chan… baby boy it’s okay –,” Oikawa was not able to finish his sentence as Kageyama launched himself into Iwaizumi’s waiting arms.

“Make it STOP!” he screamed, banging his head against Iwaizumi's chest - his nails clawing at the taller males shirt. First came the shaking, then the tears that drenched Iwaizumi’s shirt and then followed by whales that tore through Kageyama's throat. “I can’t c-an-’t…” Tobio stuttered. Slowly Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the boy just in time as Tobio’s legs gave way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> The NEXT chapter will be a continuum of chapter one events.
> 
> Hopefully, you can stick this book out. It does get interesting... I promise.  
> I have a lot instore for you as well as the characters.


	3. Dynamic Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is suffering and Oikawa and Iwaizumi are doing their best to help encourage the omega out of the low he has fallen into… There’s a 1st Time for Everything (Nesting and scents)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited**
> 
> This chapter is a continuum of chapter 1's events.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

> **Dynamic Experiences**

“Woah, Tobio, Woah,” Iwaizumi panicked as he gave into Tobio's weight, his own knees buckling to stop the sudden dead weight from slipping out of his arms and to the ground. In the end both their bodies ended up on the floor.

Oikawa shouted a warning before rushing and squatting near the pair.

“I ca-n’t,” Tobio was nearing a panic attack.

“Tobio!” Oikawa shouted, grabbing the boy's face and drawing the boy's blue eyes to his honey orbs, his alpha pruning through by the flickering of green.

Suddenly Tobio could breathe and the panic past, slowly fading as did the howling of his omega, the pounding on his head easing. 

Oikawa watched as the dazzling ocean eyes flattered to a close as Tobio’s breathing set and ever so calmingly Tobio was finally able to make the words clear, “I can’t--”.

“Deep breaths. It's okay. I have you,” Iwaizumi whispered, placing his chin on top of Tobio’s head, rocking their bodies back and forth.

“I can’t drop the wall, I'm scared,” Tobio trembled.

“Shh - calm down pup,” Iwaizumi muttered, his wolf nursing the pup in his arms. 

Like spring and autumn kissed the air around him, Tobio could smell Oikawa’s lemongrass and Iwaizumi’s sandalwood as they released calming pheromones. Both alphas held the knowledge that by doing this it should lure the omega out of the chains that it had probably wrapped itself in while struggling against Tobio’s hold.

Oikawa stood back up, his eyes remaining on Tobio before he reached down brushing the boy's slick black hair from his tear-stained face. He expected the boy to flinch from the sudden show of affection but instead, Tobio leaned into the touch. At the approving gesture, Oikawa brought his fingertips around Tobio’s face gently taking the boy's chin and turned it upwards so that he could get a better look at the physical state of his Kohai - Tobio’s eyes were glimmered with watery tears. 

Today’s event memories rushed back just in time for the tears to burst forth like a dam bursting, water spilling down his face. The muscles in his chin tremble like that of a small child. Tobio felt Iwaizumi rubbing his back gently and he knew that the older male was just trying to soothe him but the only thing he could hear was his own sounds - sounding like a distressed child, raw from the inside. Emotions flashed across his face like waves meeting the land.

One look at Tobio told Iwaizumi that the boy’s current state was to mentally unstable and unfit to be left alone. His alpha definitely wouldn’t allow that anyway - his alpha already growled at the thought. 

Iwaizumi was still looking at Oikawa, watching as his boyfriend released Tobio’s chin. Then as Oikawa’s face looked up at him. Iwaizumi made a quick glance at Tobio’s room before looking back at Oikawa with a questioning look. The other just shook his head _‘No ,’ _ to which Iwaizumi nodded before fixing Tobio’s position in his arms. 

Tobio gave a great cry, squeezing the males biceps thinking that Iwaizumi was going to leave. 

Iwaizumi sighed, rethinking his plan - slowly he leaned forward, placing one arm under the boy’s thighs, the other remaining on his back. With that, Iwaizumi released a small grunt shifting Tobio’s weight as he stood to his feet - securing Tobio bridal style.

Oikawa nearly awed at the state but the situation that had caused this adorable event prevented that as he led the way, Iwaizumi trailing behind cradling Tobio to his chest, the boy's cries still seeming to echo throughout the apartment as they eased their way towards the room that Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared. 

“It’s okay now. Tobio you’re okay. Everything is okay,” those few words felt like reinsurance, whispered by Oikawa - Just enough to bring the wall that Tobio had built up, down.

The alphas were walking when suddenly a foul horrid scent hit their nose. At that moment they knew that the wall that Tobio had built up around himself had finally given way just enough to let the omega’s distressed pheromones shine through. 

The scent in itself had Oikawa wanting to cover his nose.

The older boys quickened their pace until they were fast walking. All of a sudden a high screeching shriek blasted through the home unit that in all likelihood had alerted everyone in a 5-mile radius. Tobio had just released an omega cry that sent their Alpha's off. Both alphas interchanging from disorientation into overdrive - full protection and providing mode activated. 

The duo were now running.

Finally, the trio reached the bedroom. Iwaizumi rushed past Oikawa to place Tobio onto the bed but as he leaned over, Tobio hovered over the bed with his arms clinging around Iwaizumi's neck, legs wrapping around the waist like a koala. 

-

2 minutes past with no improvement. Iwaizumi was still leaning over the bed in an awkward position waiting for the omega to let go when it felt safe.

During those minutes Oikawa had departed from the room to gather up nesting materials that varied from blankets, pillows, towels and clothes - that would smell like all three of them. 

Oikawa thought that if Tobio’s omega was encouraged to nest then just maybe both Tobio and the omega would calm down enough to let go of Iwaizumi and to hopefully sleep.

When Oikawa returned, a chuckle left his mouth seeing the koala wrapped around his boyfriend's waist.

“Shut up, crappyawa!” Iwaizumi hissed out, snapping his head to look at the other but, Iwaizumi couldn’t help the hurt in his cheeks as he smiled at his boyfriends’ position who stood literally in a pile of materials all the way from his waist to his face covering his whole upper body. The other boy had made 2 peaky holes so that he could somehow see where he was walking.

Oikawa grumbled as he dumped the heap onto the bed. meters away from the omega.

Moments past before Tobio’s instincts started to take over. He wiggled back and forth against Iwaizumi as he sensed a huge amount of pheromones coming from the right. Lazily Tobio made the effort to turn his head, coming face to face with the pile before inspecting its quality and quantity. 

The alpha’s waited impatiently and fidgety for the omega to either **1.** Decline the offer, or **2.** Accept the jester. A coo so softly left the boy's mouth that the alpha’s had to strain their ears to hear it. They watched in curiosity as Tobio’s head tilted from side to side. Another coo a bit louder this time had the alphas wanting to roll over and just plainly submit to the omega pup’s overbearing cuteness.

The overwhelming scent started to fade from the putrid odour to a new scent that started to buckle out of Tobio’s scent glands - one of fresh vanilla, appearing to the senses like a warm grace of afternoon sunlight that would comfort all that had the chance to smell it. 

Promptly enough that the two alphas couldn’t get enough of the exotic scent. 

This was Tobio’s true scent, this being the first time that anyone was smelling it. Even though neither of them admitted it, they both silently agreed that this scent was one of the most extraordinary scents they had ever smelt.

With a third coo, the duo watched in amazement as the omega overtook Tobio, the boy having zero say or self-control at this point for being too mentally and physically weak from putting up the wall.

As the omega peeked through from under Iwaizumi the latter was too scared to even breathe fearing that the omega would get scared back inside. 

From Oikawa’s angle, standing at the head of the bed he watched the shift in the boy's eyes. Magically his eyes were changing, there was no more of that beautiful deep ocean blue remaining but in its place, silver crystal flattered open and close.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were flabbergasted - this was the first time they were seeing this side of Tobio’s true form. They were memorized by the silver orbs being Tobio’s omega. 

Ever since presenting none of Tobio’s omega features had shown themselves - this would be the first time.

Steadily Tobio unfastened his arms from Iwaizumi before plumping onto the mattress, his hair spraying across its white linen sheets. Slowly the omega twisted its body before crawling towards the pile of clothes and blankets. He stopped short and kneeled before inspecting the pile - the omega not quite sure what to do with the mess. But, somewhere deep inside an instinct was awakening. A whine rippled from his mouth before he sprung into the pile scattering the materials. 

-

Minutes passed and the omega was still tearing through the pile to what seemed as only making a bigger mess. Tobio placed a pillow here and there, scattered blankets over the bed, not at all caring about perfection. Iwaizumi’s clothes were thrown towards the head of the bed while Oikawa’s were thrown towards the base. 

They watched the omega go from one end of the bed to the next in a frenzy, placing bits and pieces of equipment in the most randomous of places. After a few more minutes Tobio was painfully tired out and he came to plunk himself right into the middle of the circle/nest he had formed.

Next Tobio ripped off his jumper causing their wolves to jump in shock at the un-modesty displayed by the omega. But, it didn’t last long before the omega grabbed one of Oikawa’s hoodies from the mess on the bed and pulled it over his head - Oikawa literally squealed and fangirled over the omega.

The omega surveyed the nest and what it had created causing it to smile and yip. To the eyes, it looked like Tobio was wagging a tail back and forth in the pleasure of reaching pure satisfaction with the outcome. 

The alpha’s only had bulged eyes, _‘this was what Tobio called a nest?!’_ _‘What a pathetic excuse of a nest!’_ After all, omegas were greatly known for the craftsmanship and the masterpieces of nests that they formed, taking great pride and joy in it. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had only seen an omega nest once in their lifetime and it had been so beautiful that they were left speechless, there were no words that could describe it but with this nest, there was only one word - a **_disgrace_**.

But knowing this was a first they just smiled at the effort.

Outside the nest, the alphas started to whine for the omega wanting only to comfort and please. Tobio's omega only stared at them blankly. 

-

Minutes past, the duo swayed side to side waiting for the omega to invite them in - only if the omega decided he wanted them there but, with a coo, the alphas were quick to encircle the omega, Tobio dead centre. Tobio just yipped before diving into their arms and being cuddled against their chests.

Time began to dissolve into itself, seconds passed slowly bleeding into minutes. As time ticked by the rein the omega had on Tobio faded and with the switchback came more tears. All the duo could do was hold him close knowing he was in an extreme low. 

When all was calm Tobio finally cried, “I’m scared.” His words started to flow into sentences as the boy told the elders, finally admitting that he was scared of his second-gender. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi never opened their mouths just listening, speaking to the pup would just make him frantic again but, they were completely taken back by the confession - _wondering why someone could ever hate the wonderful gift of a second-gender_ but, Tobio just repeated what he told them, “I’m scared of my second gender,” he whispered into Iwaizumi's chest as Oikawa played with his hair. 

In low voices the duo just reassured the boy, “it will be okay.”

“We will help you through this,” Oikawa added. “You’re not alone, we all had to go through this transfer at least once in our lives,” he muttered the fact like it was rehearsed.

“We understand,” Iwaizumi stated, causing the younger to click his tongue.

“But Iwa, you don’t,” Tobio whispered so silently that it came out in a breath of air. “And you never will,” he continued. “We're a different breed,” he remarked. “Your alpha’s,” he stated, “and I’m an omega,” Tobio finished, the older boys falling quiet. 

Of course, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa would never fully understand the situation but they were there to help the boy infuse with his sub-gender - but it did end up raising a question - ( _why did Tobio have different views on the sub-genders?_ ) like sure they were different but they were all raised as equals, in school every single person took the [ _Second-gender Dynamic_ ] class - this class was to teach the students to respect one another and that they were all equals, _‘So why is he talking like he will never be equal with us?’_

Iwaizumi noted in his head to talk to Oikawa and both Suga and Daichi more in the morning on the fact, Luckily it was the weekend - giving them enough time to set whatever set Tobio off right - giving the boy enough time to return to himself before Monday.

Laying there in the arms of his senpai’s Tobio felt his consciousness ebbed, his mind going into a free fall, swirling with the beautiful chaos of a dream - his mind finally at ease. He couldn’t stay awake anymore. He forced his eyes to flutter back open. He tried so hard to remain awake scared of what his unconsciousness might bring. 

Like a feather kissed his forehead he felt a fingertip grace down toward the tip of his nose, it felt so gentle and calming and as the action repeated itself starting at the forehead and falling down his nose again and again in a repetitive motion slowly leading him into the darkness.

“Sleep Tobio-chan,” a tender soft voice breathed out into the oblivion that Tobio finally fell into. This time his eyes didn’t reopen - his omega and himself too exhausted to stay awake. He just hoped that his dreams didn’t carry the voice of that unknown alpha in them.

Iwaizumi continued to run his fingers down the boy's face until he was 100% sure that he wasn’t going to reopen them. An hour passed before both alphas finally feel sleep grasp at there consciousness but before fully giving into it - Iwaizumi quickly sent a message to Daichi.

[ To Daichi Sawamura: 23:09

_‘When you can, please call or send a text in the morning to either me or Oikawa - it's about Kageyama. Something happened earlier tonight and it has put both me and Oikawa on edge. He’s acting extremely weird… and I’m worried._

_Plz, make sure Suga is with you.’_

Sent by text ]


	4. Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. An important talk with Suga and Dachi.  
> 2\. Tobio coming up from his low.  
> 3\. A bit of alpha Iwaizumi 😉🤩😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited*

> **Corrupted**

_‘ring, ring… ringgggg’_

Iwaizumi’s eyes were slow to open.

_‘Ringgggggg’_

Around him his surroundings were a blur, the morning sun barely giving light. He peeked over his shoulder towards his phone, vibrating on the bedside table, Dachi’s name on display. Blinking, Iwaizumi was confused. Above Dachi's name it read, 7 am. He was muddled, _‘why was Dachi calling so early on a weekend?’_

With one last decision, he decided to ignore the vibration and snuggle back into the warmth his boyfriend provided. When he was finally comfortable and the vibrations stopped - Iwaizumi felt content until the smell of _‘vanilla’_ filled his nose. Quickly rising to his elbows, it wasn’t his boyfriend next to him but rather Kageyama. He was bewildered watching as the boy’s chest raised and fell in a display of calmness and contentment. Iwaizumi blinked and finally, the ringing started back up snapping him out of his daze. On the other side of Kageyama, he spotted his boyfriend gripping onto Tobio’s hands - both of their forehead against one another.

Iwaizumi quickly looked back over at the side table to reread Dachis caller ID. the memories of last night coming back to Iwaizumi as he quickly but silently and gently untangled his legs from Tobio’s that had seemed to have gotten themselves jumbled up sometime in the early hours of the morning and reached towards his phone.

With the phone in hand, he reached over the younger and gently shook Oikawa awake in which the other responded by opening his eyes. With one quick nod towards the door, Oikawa understood.

Just like Iwaizumi, Oikawa also untangled himself from Kageyama before slowly moving from the bed, Iwaizumi just a step behind. When they reached the lounge room Iwaizumi was quick to answer the phone and bring it towards his ear.

“Hello?” Iwaizumi whispered into the phone.

“IWAIZUMI,” a screeching voice screeched from the other side causing Iwaizumi to cringe and pull the phone away from his ear. 

Oikawa came to rest on the couch, Iwaizumi following in pursuit. “Put it on speaker,” Oikawa mumbled his hands gripped into a fist as he began rubbing his eyes - how cute.

“What’s wrong!” the panicked voice of Suga called out - echoing in the place they sat.

“Such a mom!” Oikawa laughed, his head coming to rest on Iwaizumi shoulder yawning. Boy was he tired.

“Shut your trap you loon,” Suga snapped. The nickname nearly sent Iwaizumi to chuckle, but one glare from said person had his mouth shut.

“SUGA,” Dachi scolded. “I told you to send a text and not call them. They had a late one last night so all you could do is be a little more respectful-.”

“Don’t tell me how to be respectful!” Suga snapped back, Dachi falling silent. “My baby isn’t okay,” growling. Suga was no omega to mess with. Omegas had an intendancy to form what is known as an _omega bond_ with each other - meaning that they cared for each other like they were each other's family and usually this bond could be formed within the first encounter of meeting another omega - stranger or not. “Now tell me. Is he okay?”

“Suga you can calm down,” Oikawa remarked. “He’s sleeping and both himself and his omega have calmed down. Me and Iwaizumi were able to stop whatever happened before he dropped.”

That word _dropped_ had Suga let out a whine.

“Effects?” Suga quaked out.

“He’s probably just going to be extremely tired and mentally and physically drained,” Iwaizumi remarked another whine ringing across the line. In which they could overhear Dachi cooing to his mate in hopes to calm the omega down. “Is he okay?” Iwaizumi asked which Dachi replied with a “yes”.

This was going to be a sensitive topic to talk about. Mainly for a fellow omega like Suga who understood what type of physical and mental effect Kageyama might be feeling after experiencing a low like the one he did last night. By nature, omegas were more fragile and sensitive creatures. Not only that but Suga also viewed Tobio as his pup as well as half of Karasuno’s volleyball club.

“Would you like to start by telling us what happened yesterday?” Dachi started.

“Well, now that I think about it Kageyama did get home pretty late,” Oikawa remarked.

“Not only that but when he did get home he seemed out of it,” Iwaizumi added.

“Would you mind elaborating on that?” Suga asked.

“Well... firstly, when he walked in he didn't notice either me or Oikawa. Not only the that but when he took off his shoes he just flung them across the floor and when he took off his coat he just threw it with no care in the world where it landed,” Oikawa reported frowning knowing that it wasn’t like Kageyama not to care about aim or timing of a toss even if it wasn’t a volleyball.

Both Dachi and Suga also thought it sounded weird - knowing Kageyama well enough that he took great pride in precision and accuracy.

“And not only that but, he had a wall up when he came through the front door,” added Iwaizumi.

On the other side of the phone, they could overhear Suga’s sets of whines based on panic and pain.

“A wall!” Dachi snapped. “Doesn’t he understand how dangerous they are!”

Oikawa nodded while crossing his arms.

“Well, yeah that's just part of what happened,” Oikawa finished. “Maybe he was just throwing a tantrum,” Oikawa continued giving a little giggle. “Knowing my Tobio-chan he probably stuffed up a serve,” now Oikawa was laughing and on the other side he could also hear Dachi give a few chuckles.

“Well, he could have definitely put up a wall if it did end up being something like that. Maybe he didn’t want us finding out that he was really upset and instead responded to a situation such as that one by putting up a wall,” Iwaizumi proclaimed falling into Oikawa’s sarcasm.

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi,” Suga called across the phone catching their attention - Dachi also falling silent. The omega sounded concerned. “I’m not saying that whatever Kageyama experienced yesterday or whatever might have happened before he got home was bad. Maybe Tobio did just have a bad day at school perhaps a bad result on a test or maybe he was just throwing an overdramatic tantrum - after all his second side is still unstable,” Suga spoke, all the alpha’s listening to the older omega’s wisdom because at the end of the day they could make jokes and try to understand the situation of the younger omega but, they would never be omegas.

“However from what you have told me and Dachi about how Tobio and his omega were acting it does raise some serious and concerning questions about both Tobio’s mental and physical state,” they all gulped. “Let us not forget that unlike our experiences with our sub-genders, Tobio’s situation is completely different… We are quick to forget that right now Tobio is facing probably one of the biggest hardships in his life - he is having to deal with not only high school but also all the complications of being a teenager such as friendships, family, work, his future and many other things.

Suga continued, “As kids, we didn’t even have to worry about any of those things. In that one year that we spent infusing with our second gender all we needed to do was have fun learning and bonding with our second genders - to add onto that we were also under the careful watchful eyes of our parents. Unlike alpha’s and beta’s that one year between the ages of 4-5 is major for any omega to infuse with there second side-”

“Sorry to interrupt but I have always wondered why that was a factor considering that it doesn’t affect any child who presents as an alpha or beta. None of us alpha’s had to stay home for that extra year,” Oikawa asked, just curious.

“Well, that’s because omegas have a natural intendancy to please and satisfy others, mainly alphas meaning that when they first present and are in the first year of infusing - we are very vulnerable to being exposed to negativity and the possibility of corruption is twice as high than that of an alpha’s or even a beta… For example, if Tobio had been exposed to an alpha who used their power to dominate his omega negatively before he was fully infused with his other than it would have extraordinary catastrophic side effects such as his mind could break and be manipulated into whatever ‘said’ person wanted him to be or do. Tobio’s omega would take on whatever concepts that the alpha told him, however, if the omega being Tobio was given that one year to fully infuse then he would have complete control over his overall thoughts and what the natural way of living was.

While on the other hand alphas and some betas are thrown into society straight after presenting because they don’t need to be sheltered but rather need to be confronted with how the hierarchy works and needs to be exposed to both bad and good pheromones so that their wolves who are by nature's law more powerful in strength, control and dominating - need to learn how to control their natural wolf instincts of power and authority,”

“Oh right, that makes sense,” Oikawa muttered, watching as Iwaizumi leaned forward in the chair. His eyebrows twisting together and forming crease lines over his forehead.

“Back to Tobio,” Iwaizumi ordered, trying to rain in the authority that came out with the demand. He received a deep sigh from the other end to where Iwaizumi was quick to apologize not meaning to use an alpha’s voice. “Sorry,” he quaked - his shoulder slumping forward in a way that looked defeated - like he had lost the war.

Oikawa was quick to gather his boyfriend’s hand in his own before he clenched it hard in a way to remind the slightly older male that he was here and wasn’t going anywhere. He made sure to circle the top of the other’s hand with his thumb as an act of calming the other.

_Tobio had been placed in their care after all..._

Suga just informed them that it was okay and that he understood before continuing. “Well in Tobio’s case, all this is rare. His omega should have countered with his human side years and years ago. Kageyama is about 10 years behind the average person’s presentation period. This means that everyone in Tobio’s age group are already 10 more years advanced on all the knowledge and information that Kageyama should have 1. Experienced and 2. Already gone through. In this case, Tobio could become endangered if not watched properly as he infuses with his omega. 

To fully understand the picture I need you to understand the science behind why we get our wolves so young and between the ages of 4-5 - this is because it has been proven that because we a young and still children when we present our wolves are just pups - so as we grow they are growing at the same rate. Tobio is a 15-year-old teenager only just now getting his wolf - who is still a pup in a teenagers mind - this in itself is a complication,”

Oikawa felt his wolf ears perk up and tail start to wag. “So your saying Tobio is a teenager with the mind of a pup,”

“Yess that is exactly what I’m saying. While Tobio might be a teenager, his wolf at the moment definitely is not.”

“Does that mean that when his wolf is out - it's just a pup?” Suga grumbled through the phone a ‘yes’. Oikawa threw himself at Iwaizumi squealing. “That's so cute!” Oikawa sang and Iwaizumi was hit with his boyfriend’s pheromones. The scent of lemongrass filled the apartment but, just as quickly as it flooded the room it was quickly drawn back in. 

Due to the factor that it had been a two month period since Tobio had moved in, Iwaizumi had rarely been able to smell his boyfriend so that moment nearly made him lose control over his wolf. He just wanted to force Oikawa to submit over and over again so that his pheromones would grace his senses. The beautiful scent of his boyfriend always made him long for him triple-fold - but, not that he would ever admit it to the shit because it would only raise his ego another notch or two.

Just as quickly as Oikawa commented, the conversation was quick to return to trying to figure out what could have happened to Tobio. “Well yesterday,” Dachi started. “Right after practice I was quick to make sure to lock up the club room so I could go home early but as I was making my way out of school, I could still see Tobio and Hinata practising in the gym like they always do -”

Suddenly Oikawa started piecing together the puzzle, however, a lot of pieces were missing. “Sorry, Dachi if I could quickly interrupt… roughly what time was that?” Oikawa asked quickly to grab a notebook and a pen.

“Well… school finished a little bit early at about 3 in which the team was quick to gather in the hall before we practised-” Dachi paused, Suga was quick to intercede on the missing parts of the timeline.

“Until 4.”

“And I then locked the club room at 4:15 before I left school…” Dachi finished.

Oikawa hummed, Iwazumi watching him intriguingly. Oikawa always liked to play detective thinking he could solve cases like a pro as they did on Brooklyn 99 even though the show was more for shits and gigs.

“So you're telling me that he and Hinata practised till 7?” Oikawa questioned, frowning. Imaizumi hummed. A noise from the other side of the phone alerted them that the other duo was just as confused.

“That still doesn’t add up,” Suga voiced. “The school gates close at 6 unless granted access past that timeframe.” This comment made Dachi hum in response.

“And Kageyama and Hinata never practise till dark with them both being omegas,” Dachi adds.

“The sun is starting to set quicker as well so Kageyama should have been home earlier then he did get back,” Iwaizumi added. 

“But if you're telling me that Kageyama got home at 7 - it doesn’t add up…” Suga starts.

“Well, he actually got home at 7:30,” Iwaizumi interrupts knowing there was a 20-minute walk from the apartment to Karasuno high.

“Why do you say that?” Oikawa asked with his pen tapping on the notepad - numbers and times filling the page up, also realizing that it didn’t add up. There's no way that Kageyama practised for 4 hours when he knows his body has become fragile with him going through the transformation period into an omega and that it would take a little to build back everything he lost with presenting.

“Well, Hinata texted me at 5 pm saying that he was leaving school -” Suga started, “So… that means there was a 2 and a half-hour time gap where we don’t know what Tobio was doing or what could have happened,” Suga muttered.

Oikawa went to speak up but he was quick to go silent, his wolf instincts detecting movement from sound waves. He was quick to gather the phone into his hand and switch the speaker off and throw the phone at Iwaizumi who had to lunch halfway off the couch to catch it.

“For a setter, you suck at aim,” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath.

Oikawa made sure that Iwa saw the death glare before marching down the hall towards their shared bedroom making an effort to sway his hips in a teasing manner before shouting back that he was going to check on his kohai.

Iwaizumi was quick to fill the other two into what was going on before he told them he would call them later to fill them in. With a goodbye, Iwa made a quick move towards the kitchen to make the younger up some food. Although, Iwaizumi knew that Tobio probably wouldn’t have much of an appetite with him still trying to come up from a low. However, he also knew the boy would need to eat something even if he had to force him to sit at the table until he ate at least a few bites.

* * *

Kageyama felt so warm - his body immersed under a pile of blankets, seemingly to fit perfectly around the clothes and pillows that smelled like Iwaizumi and Oikawa. He stared at the roof as laid in the nest he made yesterday - the first-ever one. He smiled, his omega also feeling giggly knowing that they were able to share that experience with two alphas that they trusted.

“Your finally awake little one -” a sarcastic voice laughed, however, Tobio was now in his right mind in which the comment caused him to scroll and growl. Oikawa faked a gasp before whining, “You were so cute last night!” Oikawa pouted. “With you, all cuddled up against Iwaizumi,” Tobio’s eyes widened as his body flew upwards before his mind could register. “And you even stripped in front of us and put one of my hoodies on,” Oikawa was now wiggling his eyebrows.

Kageyama only glared at him before realization hit him, his face going red-raw. _‘STRIPPED_!’ How improper of an omega to do that. He tried to remove his body from the bed - suddenly feeling heavy. 

“You even slept with two alphas,” Oikawa added - Kageyama tried to make a bolt when he realized where he was. Confusion hid hard but that was all forgotten when he’s knees gave way and he ended up as a puddle at Oikawa’s feet. Tobio expected a taunt but he got none as the older boy knelt before him, concern written over his face. 

“Tobio,” dead serious. “You need to take it easy,” Oikawa muttered. “Your body nearly experienced a panic attack yesterday and right now you are coming up from a low. 2 things that neither your omega and yourself are used to. So right now you're both mentally and physically drained.” Oikawa finished.

Memories from yesterday flooding into Tobio’s mind but before he could register everything - his body was scooped up and he was being carried out of the room with wide eyes.

As they neared the kitchen - Tobio tried to struggle out of Oikawa’s arms to only have the muscles in his arms and legs tense up, causing him mild discomfort and pain. He groaned under his breath. Tobio’s hand coming up to grip his head - a pain forming a migraine.

“That's what you get for creating a wall,” a new voice entered as Oikawa and Tobio entered through the arc way into the evenly split kitchen and lounge room.

Tobio could feel Iwaizumi’s eyes on him as he was placed gently onto a kitchen stool directly in front of Iwaizumi. Smells of fresh fruit filling his nose along with herbal tea bags - that alone made Kageyama’s nose scrunch up. 

A plate of fruit was placed in front of him but he didn’t feel like eating. He looked back up at Iwaizumi, “I don’t feel hungry-...”

“I know you won’t have an appetite after what happened but you need to eat-,” when Tobio went to protest Iwaizumi only sighed. “Or I will make you,” firm and final. 

Slouching into the seat next to the boy, Iwaizumi was quick to pick up the fork along with a piece of mango, bringing it to the boy’s mouth however, Kageyama clenched his mouth shut.

“Don’t start acting like a kid, Kageyama Tobio,” Oikawa hissed using the boy's whole name. Kageyama just pouted before he finally opened his mouth, taking the mango. His omega yipping at the alpha’s kind gesture.

Iwaizumi blushed at the noise - his alpha starting to purr at the omega’s signal. 

Oikawa chuckled finding the seat across from Tobio as he watched the boy's happy face as he munched on the food that Iwazumi fed him - yipping each time. _‘He really is just a pup,’_ Oikawa thought.

After eating half the plate of fruit Tobio gently brought his hand up, placing it on top of Iwaizumi’s. “Thank you,” he spoke gently. “I really can’t eat anymore”.

Iwaizumi just smiled before pushing the plate towards Oikawa in which the other was quick to munch on the leftover food. “You did well,” Iwazumi praised. His alpha pleased with the omega. 

Gently Iwaizumi released his pheromones to not startle the boy to which Tobio responded with a yip back but no scent was released. Iwaizumi frowned knowing that Tobio was still encasing his omega. Ignoring that fact Iwaizumi placed the cup of brewed tea in front of Tobio.

“Drink it, it will make you feel better,” Iwazumi urged.

However, Tobio hated tea for it was made out of nothing but hot water when it should have been made from milk. But, he just picked up the tea, taking a sip. Everything fell silent and with the sudden calm, Tobio just rested his back and sludge forward all his body suddenly remembering how tired and exhausted it was. Tobio’s eyes continued to blink away from sleep.

From the side, both Oikawa and Iwaizumi watched the boy slowly fall asleep in his chair. Thinking the best thing would be to take the tea before he dropped it - Iwaizumi softly removed the cup just as Oikawa raised and walked around the table to Tobio.

Oikawa slowly shook Tobio in which the boy just leaned and rested against the hands.

“Come on Tobio, I'll help you to your room,” Oikawa whispered as he helped Tobio to his feet. 

After a few stumbles, Tobio was finally on two feet, most of his body weight against Oikawa’s. But, as soon as Oikawa turned to walk him towards his room. Tobio realized - something inside snapped. His omega started to scream - now Tobio was awake, jittering out of Oikawa’s arms.

From the sink Iwaizumi watched the whole thing unfold. He dropped the cup in the sink before rushing at Oikawa before wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, yanking him backwards just in time for Tobio’s hands - nails now turned claws to swipe and miss its target.

With wide eyes Tobio gasped, bringing his nails that were now formed into claws towards his face. “I-i-i-,” he stuttered. The omega was suddenly petrified and the sudden urge to run towards his nest filled him but, then dread when Tobio realized his nest was sanctioned in a room that was behind the alphas in front of him. Tobio felt trapped - cornered. His mind became fuzzy. He knew the alpha’s that were in front of him - they had familiar faces but, right now he couldn’t seem to place a face with a name. All rationality, gone.

Life seemed to flash right in front of Oikawa. Too stunned to move he felt his body being drawn back, a familiar body warmth filling his back. He watched the boy's eyes as it flicked back and forth between blue and silver. The signals showed that Tobio had lost control for the second time and the omega was going into another frenzy.

**_“Hisssssss.”_ **

Tobio was now hissing. Iwaizumi was just as stunned as Oikawa having no idea what was unfolding in front of them. Both alphas have never had to live with another omega so this was all new for them. Considering all the omegas they knew were already fully infused so these types of things didn’t usually happen. However, Tobio was not.

Oikawa was shocked that his Tobio-chan would ever lash out like that - he was only trying to return him to his room…

…

A sudden realization hit him. Tobio had just gone through a low and the duo had encouraged him to make a nest. A nest that had been built in his and Iwazumi’s room.

Iwaizumi seeming to get the same gist of Oikawa’s thoughts - let his alpha prowl to the surface knowing that nature will take its course. Dark brown flashed to gold a little grumble leaving his throat. It had the omega stop for a second before its body posture dropped low, the hissing growing in sound as it backed up against the wall. The omega seeming trapped.

“Listen to me Kageyama,” Iwaizumi barked. “I need you to calm down!” an order. When it didn’t work though, Iwaizumi took a deep breath. 

“I need you to open your eyes,” he started. “OMEGA!” that word alone had Tobio quiet down a tad - a seam tilt of the head. “I am Iwaizumi and Oikawa is here as well,” he stated. Each word spoken seemed to quite the hissing down another notch.

“We mean no harm,” Oikawa remarked. The omega shut up.

“N-nes…. Nes-t,” Tobio stuttered, Iwaizumi and Oikawa nodding. “I want my nest,” the omega whined sudden tears springing to its eyes. “I want safety and warmth,” sobbing, Tobio was now submitting the silver eyes fading. He looked down at his claws before making eye-contact with Oikawa, “I s-or-rr-y,” he spoke up between sobs.

Oikawa was taken back - the boy in front of him was never like this. He once was a strong-willed and determined child, that when they were back in Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High had always aimed to become this amazing setter and because of that determination it even turned him into a ‘King.’ but now Tobio has been reduced to nothing but a fragile and over-sensitive teenager to everything and everyone. 

Oikawa had once thought that when the boy did present he would present as an alpha but, then again so did everyone else.

“I’m gonna need you to calm down,” a voice called pulling Oikawa out of his thoughts and only then did he notice that Tobio was panicking and as angry as Oikawa was at Tobio for trying to hurt him. The instincts of his alpha though screamed to protect and comfort the vulnerable omega.

“it's okay, Tobio you didn’t hurt me,” Oikawa sang. “I forgive you. So please do as Iwaizumi asked and calm down. I will take you to your nest - I’m sorry I didn't realize. This is my fault,” Oikawa finished before taking a little step towards Tobio. But when Tobio flinched Oikawa stopped. “Would it be alright if I approached you?” With a nod, Oikawa continued. 

Taking one hand Oikawa gently led the boy back towards his room where the omegas nest was sanctioned. Iwaizumi trailing silently behind - analyzing.

Once Tobio was curled in the nest and tenderly tucked in, did Iwaizumi start speaking - his alpha demanding information. 

“Something has obviously set you off Tobio,” Iwaizumi started. Tobio flinched in the nest, Iwaizumi frowned. _Was his own protection not good enough to even protect the omega that was placed under his watch?_ The alpha was growling at that thought. “Kageyama, I'm gonna need you to tell me what happened yesterday before you came home,” Iwaizumi said, sitting on the outskirts of the nest’s circle.

“NO!” Tobio snapped.

_‘No!’_ Iwaizumi thought, bewildered. His alpha suddenly breaks through the surface. _‘How dare this omega ignore my order.’_

“YES,” Iwaizumi bellowed. Suddenly whimpers were heard. But, Iwaizumi wasn’t having that. “You will, as your alpha-.”

“You're not my alpha!”

“Well yes, I am! You live under my roof,” Iwaizumi sneered.

From the door, Oikawa watched, taken back by the dominance Iwaizumi displayed. He knew that Iwaizumi had a more dominant wolf from other alpha’s but Tobio was just a newly presented omega - they need to be careful. But, Oikawa just signed deciding that right now the omega needs to be put in its place along with Tobio - they did need to know what happened.

“Well, I don’t-,”

Tobio was interrupted by a thundering growl.

“THEN MOVE OUT!” Iwaizumi demanded.

Tobio shut up, also bewildered by Iwaizumi’s display of dominance but more at what he said.

“No-..-,” Tobio said unsure, looking towards Oikawa for help but when he met blank eyes staring at him he was taken back.

“GET UP,” Iwaizumi belted. Tobio shook his head and threw himself back under the blankets.

Iwaizumi wasn’t having it, he ripped the blanket away, standing above the omega - this definitely wasn’t the Tobio he once knew. The old Kageyama Tobio was no more - his whole mind and body changing with the infusion. Tobio’s blue striking eyes sneered up at him. Gold flashed again sneering back at Tobio.

“Get up,” Iwaizumi repeated himself.

“No-?” Tobio questioned, gulping.

“Oh yes,” Iwaizumi dictated. Grabbing the boy's wrist in one hand and going to forcibly remove the boy from the bed and the nest.

Kageyama was now crying. “Iwaizumi!” Begging the alpha to release him.

Oikawa gulped.

“I’m sorry, alpha,” Tobio quaked. Sudden blue faded and silver starred up into gold. “Alpha,” the omega whined, its neck tilting - submitting. Iwaizumi was panting the alpha debating if he should still remove the omega to teach it a lesson or not to. With one last thought, the alpha brought its mouth to the neck of the omega. Caines peering out before nipping at the scent gland. A whine left the omega - Iwaizumi growled before pulling away.

Gold faded and then silver faded.

Both were panting, staring right at each other.

Oikawa stood there watching. It saddened him but it needed to happen. Even though they may live in an equal society it was no secret that alphas naturally still rained over the other genders and that omegas were the lowest on the hierarchy. That damned hierarchy still existed and it always would. Omegas were naturally submissive and gentle creatures that were made to be dominated while alphas were made to dominate them. As bad as it sounded it needed to happen every once in a while otherwise the omega might go crazy. If not guided down the right path they will wonder and fall into damnation.

Oikawa smiled sadly when Tobio made eye contact but the younger was quick to avoid him.

“Now Tobio, I will not apologize for what I just did,” Iwaizumi spoke letting the boy go. The boy avoided all eye contact. “I will not have you throwing a tantrum when we are trying to help you - that's all we are trying to do. Don't act spoiled”

_Spoiled_ \- the word made him flinch.

“Please Tobio, you need to talk to us. Tell us what happened,” Oikawa begged, sitting on the other side of Kageyama. “we need to know if it's just as bad as we think…”

Tobio froze. _‘I don’t want them to worry. I need to be strong, I may be an omega but, I don’t need people to worry - it was just a one-off anyway - I will be fine’_.

“... Tobio were you and your omega shut down?”

Tobio wanted to cry. He remembered the voice of that alpha - his body seemed to freeze over.

“- By any chance was there a slight chance you were corrupted?”

"…"

“No -,”

His mind shut down with the lie.

“I just pushed myself too hard.”

“Then why did you get home so late and in the state you were in?”

“I just overwork my omega cursed fragile body and was practising my serve in the park for a few extra hours - is all.”

. . .

_Kageyama Tobio had been corrupted, all his instincts going haywire._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have just fallen in love with writing Iwaizumi like this!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (hopefully it wasn't too long) and thank you all so much for the support it really does encourage me to keep going, so thank you all again.


	5. School Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Monday and Tobio returns back to school, but not everything is as good as it seems...
> 
> \- Bullying  
> \- Volleyball  
> \- Pack  
> \- Mischievous character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 👋  
> Its been a while since I last upload and I just want to come and apologise. I have finally finished chapter 4 - After many trials and errors, I was finally left with something that I was somewhat happier with.
> 
> Thank you all for all your support and encouragement. Without it I think I might have lost inspiration a long time ago, so thank you all Xx
> 
> AND 3000 HITs - this is crazy! Thank you.

> **School Terrors**

The weekend was quick to pass much to Tobio’s displeasure, school was now back in the full swing of things. He couldn’t help the sigh that parted his lips as he passed through the metal bars of the school’s gates, the big grey cement 4 story building lurking over him.

It wasn’t long before he made out a familiar scream. “Kaaa...,” the start of his name sounding softly behind him. “-GEEEE-.” Seconds passed but, before he knew it he was already too late as a blurred figure flew past him. “- AMAAAA!” Tobio made out the orange spikes of his best friend but, just as quickly as Tobio saw the other 1st-year male omega - Hinata was already gone, dodging the other students and passing through the courtyard.

With a quick shout, “HINATA boke!” Tobio sprung into action hoping to reach the boy before he reached the entrance of the school - a teacher shouting after them too, ‘ _slow down’_. But, as soon as Tobio’s feet left the ground he was quick to notice the strain on his body. When he finally reached Hinata, he slumped over, hands on his knees, his breathing scaringly harder than usual. 

Hinata cheered as he jumped around Tobio chanting the words, “I won, I won! It’s 24 to 23.” However, he failed to realise the setters unusual physical status.

“No, you didn-,” Tobio tried to get out but was cut off by himself needing a much-needed gulp of air. After a few breaths, Tobio was able to gather himself back up and walked past Hinata.

Hinata couldn’t help his eyes from widening as two scents intertwined flowed through his nose - one of lemongrass and the other being Sandalwood and they were coming from Tobio. Hinata was astonished, not even himself being an omega who presented 10 years ago ever smelt that much of an alpha before. Sure he had been scented before but, Tobio smelt so much that it could accidentally be mistaken for having been mated. The only distinction component that said otherwise was the fact that Tobio's own scent wasn’t intertwined within the aroma - that was the only factor that told everyone around Tobio that he was only simply scented.

_‘Tobio is literally walking around drowning in the scents of two alpha’s and he doesn’t even know it.’_

Hinata was quick to grab Tobio. “Tobio, is that the Grand King and the Great Ace that I smell on you?”

Tobio shell-shocked could only look horrified at Hinata. “what did you just say!”

“You smell of Oikawa and Iwaizumi -”

Before Hinata was able to finish Tobio cut him off, grabbing the other’s shoulders. “I know what you said! Is it that obvious though?!” he asked in a clear panic. All Iwaizumi, Oikawa and himself did was cuddle and nest together over the weekend - wolves did it all the time together: one on one, in packs situations or with family members. It didn’t matter what gender or sex, it was a wolf Instinct to do so.

Hinata was clearly taken back. “No, just a little,” he lied in hopes to not worry the other obsessively.

Tobio let out a puff of air in relief as he turned around and walked into school. Moments passed before Hinata’s shouts followed him into the school’s halls. 

The duo strolled shoulder to shoulder continuing to throw arguments at one another (like they always did) down the main hall where streams of people walked to and forth. The classrooms were already crowded with people.

However, as Tobio passed, certain groups fell quiet. Noticing the eyes that glanced and the faces that turned, his body shrivelled slightly on himself not used to the unwanted attention that two months ago wouldn’t have even been there.

What many people didn’t know was that from a young age Kageyama had many experiences with social anxiety. Over the years he had gotten good at hiding the signs under a mask, it was after all his father who taught him how to handle situations of unwanted eyes looking as he was forced to explain the random bruises in front of school boards or in front of ex-friends.

“If you’re going to stare at least don’t make it so obvious,” Tobio muttered, no one hearing him.

Soon more and more students turned to watch as the duo walked down the hall all eyes zooming in on the particular dark-haired omega however with a sharp growl from the tiny boy next to him, the eyes quickly turned away, the conversations starting back up. Tobio was sure they were now continuing with chatter about him.

“An Alpha?”

“Na dude, that’s an omega!”

“Really an omega?”

“Yeah that’s Kageyama Tobio and guess what he only presented two months ago –“

Tobio tried to zone his hearing on the two boys in the corner's conversation but Hinata was quick to interrupt. “Damn I wish people would just mind their own business.” 

Tobio went to agree, opening his mouth but –

“- What a slut!”

Tobio shut his mouth. In the same corner, he noticed the same boys both watching him - one smirking and the other with a sour look of disgust. His heart clenched and his omega whined not liking the fact that it wasn’t being accepted. Tobio tried to look away but for some reason, he was captivated by the male who was smirking. At the general appearance of the male he had his dirty blonde hair styled messily and his eyes were that of the sky. Suddenly blue flashed and in its place, golden ores stared into his soul alerting Tobio that this was an alpha, a dominant one at that. Tobio was quick to crane his neck to the side – his omega plainly submitting. 

Tobio felt sick and from his extreme low over the weekend, it didn’t make matters any better. He felt like he was going to vomit at any given moment.

“Oi!” Hinata’s screeching voice had Tobio snapping out of the submissive state. That split second Tobio was unknowingly appreciative of his annoying best friend’s voice. “Earlier I was really worried...” he started gaining Tobio’s interest. “Since you presented only recently you have become weaker,” he laughed nervously, stopping in front of classroom 1-5.

Tobio’s heart clenched again, “what's that meant to mean, BOKE!?”

“Well considering that run was literally only a few meters and you were in a panting state. I was just thinking, maybe you were becoming too weak and lucky it was just a crazy thought that entered my mind - ‘maybe you wouldn’t be able to play volleyball in that state’,” Hinata finished turning to face Tobio just to have the bell ring and him to run off to class 1-4.

Kageyama was stunned. _’Was that true?’_ he thought as bile came up his throat and he wrenched, quickly he covered his mouth. All tobio had ever known was volleyball - _could it be ripped from him just like that?_

“Tobio! What are you doing!” a screeching voice snapped causing Tobio to jump and his omega to submit thinking it had done something wrong. His English beta teacher stormed up, shoving his face in Tobio’s. “Get in class now young men!”

Quietly and obediently Tobio scurried into the classroom. his whole mind shouted with questions that had no answers - _‘Was it possible that being an omega could destroy volleyball for me?_ ’

“Alright class who can explain to me what it means by a picture is worth a thousand words… Chizu?”

“SIR! It means better to show than to tell and it is an idiom that is shown through expressions.”

“Correct!”

…

In all honesty, Tobio just wanted to cry.

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Tobio looked physically sick. His face drained of colour, his eyebrows drawn together - knotted into a frown. Other students in his 1-5 classroom, saw the signs of the obviously distressed omega but ignored him, not even caring to talk to him throughout the day.

It also didn’t help that there weren’t any other omegas in his class. Over the whole 1st year division, out of the 125 students, only 10% (12 students) were omegas and Tobio was only friends with two, Hinata and Yachi. Other than them there was no one else he could go talk to about his issues besides Suga who was a 3rd year and his head omega. Furthermore, on the school board, there were only 4 omega teachers that he could rely on.

Tobio couldn’t hold it in anymore. As soon as the lunch bell rang he was out of his chair dashing down the hall into the bathroom where he collapsed to the floor and emptied the content from his stomach into the toilet. The bile came up his throat and he wasn’t able to breathe. A second would pass and the next wave would hit him. He couldn’t help the tears that leaked down his cheek as he gripped onto the toilet seat, gasping for any air that he could get.

He sat on the tiles until he knew there was nothing else to vomit up.

10 minutes had passed since he left the classroom and when he walked back in after tidying up, he felt like he needed to vomit again. Standing at the classroom entrance he saw a group huddled around some desks at the front of the classroom eating their lunches.

“Do you know, he's vomiting away in the male’s toilet!?”

“Eww, really!?”

“Is he okay?”

“Maybe someone should go check on him?”

“No way!”

“Why, not?”

“He’s not my issue! Just because he presented a few months ago doesn’t mean I'm going to baby him like everyone else.”

“I know right! The whole school is walking on eggshells around him. Even the school board is making it out to be such a big deal! Like I mean come on! He already had two weeks off of school when school started back up shouldn’t that be a long enough time for him to get his shit together!”

“Na dude apparently he needs this whole year to be good. So that he can have a positive infusion.”

“What, so he gets a good year while we have to watch ourselves. THIS IS STUPID!”

“My mom said that she feels bad for the poor thing.”

“Well, my dad said he just needs an alpha to fuck him so it doesn’t affect the rest of this school year for the rest of us!”

“Well dude, I think he might already be pregnant.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Don’t tell me you couldn’t smell him during class!? He is literally drowning in the scents of two alphas plus he is also vomiting.”

“TWO!?”

“What a whore!” 

“Yeah, that’s what Nicos is telling everyone!”

“GUYS! Can you please just stop! It's not his fault that things turned out this way. So stop talking shit about him and shut the fuck up. You are no better than that asshole of an alpha Nicos-”

Kageyama didn’t stick around long enough to hear the rest. He was just numb. 

School was never like this before, people just ignored him. He was just known as the standoffish guy and nothing more. The boy who would glare at the drinks machine over lunchtime trying to decide on what flavour milk he wanted to drink. The boy who was solely focused on volleyball and nothing else - a genius on the court, the control tower. The dictator who pushed his junior teammates to the very edge where they eventually abandoned him.

And now… Now he was also known as an omega.

Even though he was a late presenter, the school was quick to adjust to the needs to accompany the infusing omega however, they couldn’t protect him from everything. He didn’t realise how much of a nuisance he had become.

* * *

Dragging his feet he could hear the distant screeching of shoes, the clang of balls hitting flesh and the loud thumps of volleyballs being spiked against the wall. With a deep breath, he mustered up the courage to enter the gymnasium.

Inside the hall the whole team was present:

#01: **Daichi Sawamura** \- _Head Alpha_ (Captain) 

#02: **Kōshi Sugawara** \- _Head Omega_ (Vice-captain)

#03: **Asahi Azumane** \- _Alpha_

#04: **Yū Nishinoya** \- _Beta_

#05: **Ryūnosuke Tanaka** \- _Beta_

#06: **Chikara Ennoshita** \- _Beta_

#07: **Hisashi Kinoshita** \- _Beta_

#08: **Kazuhito Narita** \- _Beta_

-

#10: **Shōyō Hinata** \- _Omega_

#11: **Kei Tsukishima** \- _Beta_

#12: **Tadashi Yamaguchi** \- _Beta_

The only ones, not present was the volleyball adviser, the coach and the managers:

 **Ittetsu Takeda** \- _Omega_ (Teacher/Volleyball advisor)

 **Keishin Ukai** \- Alpha (Volleyball Coach)

 **Kiyoko Shimizu** \- _Alpha_ (Team Manager)

 **Hitoka Yachi** _\- Omega_ (Vice-Manager)

  
  


At the back of the hall, Tobio spotted Daichi’s back and Suga’s ashen waves just in time before they vanished out the back doors onto the oval - not noticing the late arrival of the omega. Tobio felt his stomach drop with the sudden disappearance of the head alpha and head omega. Tobio’s omega grew anxious and for once Tobio didn’t feel like training, all he wanted to do was curl up in Suga’s arms and get his hair played with so he could calm down. He wanted the newly formed pack, the new pack to just sit down and just be there together in the moment.

...

_It was over a month ago when Daichi had brought up to Takeda that he really wanted to look into forming a pack within the Karasuno volleyball club. When asked: “why?” Daichi only responded with, “I may have known some for over three years and others for a few weeks but for some reason, my alpha sees them as family…” and when Takeda asked him about how he personally felt. Daichi had responded with, “I want them not to be lone wolves, without family. I want to make us into a family, where our bonds can be tied deep into fate.”_

_Tanaka and Nishinoya had overheard before they rushed back to the clubroom and spilled the beans that by the time Daichi had gotten there everyone's eyes were twinkling with stars and they all responded with a sharp “Yesss!”_

_However, it was only a few weeks ago when Daichi’s pack request was finally accepted through the ABO government agency for packs 101._

_..._

“Tobio, you're 10 minutes late!” Hinata yelled across the hall once he noticed Tobio’s presence, drawing the attention of many. 

Everyone in the hall thought It weird that Tobio was late to volleyball practice when he was usually the first one dressed and raring to go but, what everyone found weirder, was that he didn’t even try to muster up a retort back at Hinata such as: ‘ _shut up boke if you can’t receive like Noya-senpai yet then I’m not even late!’_

“You are one rebellious child!” Tanaka laughed trying to ease out the tension that had appeared in Kageyama’s shoulders making them stiff. Marching towards where the boy stood, Tanaka jokes, “but really? Why rebel against the head alpha. You know Daichi is super scary when he gets mad?!”

“Don’t worry Kageyama as your amazing senpai, I’m willing to cover for you!” Nishinoya exclaimed following behind Tanaka. “You were chatting up some girls weren’t you?” he asked, giving a noxious chuckle, nudging Tanaka in the side before winking at Tobio. 

“An alpha female I bet,” Tanaka sang. “Heck yeah! Don’t worry I’ll hel-,” Tanaka continued but once he reached Tobio he stopped short.

Standing by the door, Tobio watched as the two beta’s eyes widened.

“Tobio why do you smell like an alpha?” Tanaka asked, the slight scent of ginger being released from his scent glands. Not enough to overpower the pup's senses but a sufficient amount to let Tobio know that the second year beta was slightly worried.

“And so pungently as well,” Noya added in, sniffing at Tobio’s skin which only caused the latter to flinch, it not falling to go unnoticed by the fellow omega in the hall - Hinata. The two senpais were suddenly shouting, cheering and jumping around the omega chuckling, excited to hear the gossip on the first years' love life.

“An alpha?” Tsukishima asked, suddenly finding interest in Kageyama Tobio. A light aroma of berries surrounds the taller blonde-haired beta. Why did the salty beta have to smell so nice when his personality didn’t match his own scent. 

Tobio yet again could feel the bile coming up his throat. The slight tremble appeared back in his hands. He could feel all the heated eyes on him now - a hot flush falling over him. _Would they think of me as a whore too? Surely not, if I just explained to them... Why even bother. No one would believe me anyway!_

Tsukishima smirked, Tobio’s eyes met his and it was the omegas eyes that were now begging the taller male not to say anything. “Actually you're quite mistaken, Tanaka,” Tsukishima chuckled, Tobio couldn’t help but glare.

“why's that?”

“It's not just one scent on him… it's two.”

“Two?! ...holy shit.”

Tsukishima loved the look on Tobio’s face. “It’s the two alphas from Aobajohsai, right?” The king's eyes were filled with dread. _‘oh, how juicy! There’s something that the king didn’t want everyone finding out about.’_ Tsukishima felt it ironic how the king was now begging a peasant not to say anything.

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi?” Yamaguchi inquired, coming to stand beside his best friend, releasing his rosemary scent to entwine with Tsukishima’s own mixed berry aroma. Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi with disapproval before moving away. Everyone knew that Yamaguchi had a crush on Tsukishima and Tsukishima knew as well, refusing to acknowledge the green-haired betas feelings.

“Yeah, I’m 100% sure,” Tsukishima acknowledged ignoring the hurt that flashed over Yamaguchi’s face. “If I remember correctly it was back at that practice match a few weeks ago when we played against Aoba Johsai. Oikawa smelt like not only his own scent - ‘Lemongrass’ but it was also intertwined with Iwaizumi’s ‘Sandalwood’. With them both courting each other - I expected it to be like that but, for you-” Tsukishima paused to look in Tobio’s direction. “For you to smell like them as well-”.

“No joke that is literally what you smell like,” Noya stated, cutting Tsukishima off while shoving his nose into Tobio’s right wrist scent gland.

Hinata watched from a distance as everything just escalated and in that split second he took a step towards Tobio who was now chewing on his lip, the palms of the boy’s hands clammy. “Guys, why are you all acting like this?” Hinata joked trying to make the situation out to be lighter than what it actually was - Tobio was clearly panicking. “We all know that Tobio moved in with the Grand King and the Great Ace a few months ago so it would only be natural for him to smell like them,” he added.

“Yeah, but, not that frickin pungently!” Noya exclaimed as oakwood buckled out of his scent glands which caused tobio to choke on it.

Tobio’s omega couldn’t take all the retorts and neither could he. He tried to clarify the situation but by now the constrained everyone had on their scents and instincts vanishing. Everyone way too intrigued and curious to remember the boundaries they had already overstepped.

“Aha, unless they are fucking,” Tanaka joked but it had gone too far. 

Water-filled Tobio’s eyes. ‘ _So they did see me like everyone else did - AS A WHORE! My own pack -’_

Everyone pheromones were beginning to infuse together within the hall and Tobio felt himself beginning to suffocate. It had now gone too far. The volleyball team that Tobio had come to trust wholeheartedly and who he saw as his own pack unit had just unknowingly overstepped multiple boundaries that were put into place to protect Tobio after he presented. 

Rules that were written by Takeda

> **PACK RULES WHEN AROUND PUP(Tobio):**
> 
> **1.** Never at any time surround Tobio with the whole team’s pheromones. 
> 
> \- unless omega drops and needs pack support to bring him back
> 
> OR
> 
> \- if the pack is nesting together/pack bonding.
> 
> **2.** Always be aware of Tobio’s emotions.
> 
> **3.** keep retorts, negative comments and jokes to a bare minimum
> 
> \- This is to help prevent corruption and negative side effects that may occur.
> 
> **4**.when in public spaces always make sure Tobio is secured within the middle of the pack to prevent him from feeling vulnerable.

“Guys!” Tobio snapped his fist curling. “Just stop!”

...

Outside the hall, Dachi and Suga were speaking with Takeda and Ukai before they overheard the shouts of Tobio, “...stop!” Growing worried, the quartet looked at each other before they were all rushing back through the gymnasiums’ doors.

What Daichi saw in front of him set his alpha off, releasing a shattering growl that echoed throughout the hall - everyone was forced into submission. It was a sight to see.

“What the fuck do you think yous are doing!” Dachi demanded, causing Hinata to whimper and Tanaka to fall to his knees under the overpower that the alpha displayed. Daichi let his scent flow out of him like a tidal wave, cedarwood filled the room, silencing every other scent that had stunk out the hall and that was affecting Tobio.

Ukai was super impressed by the control the head alpha had on his own scent. Never once did the alpha’s scent reach the omega’s noses. Hinata, Tobio, Suga and even his own mate Takeda were left unfazed. With Ukai being a head alpha of a different pack, Daichi’s scent did not affect him in the slightest.

Suga and Takeda were quick to rush to the orange and black-haired omegas. The older omegas worried for the younger ones. Doing a very quick look over and noticing nothing was physically wrong with the duo they sighed in relief before looking back at their mates and nodding that everything was okay.

Daichi also let out a sigh of relief but his anger did not diminish. “Everyone… OUTSIDE NOW!”

Everyone was on their feet and rushing towards the back door like a flock of chickens after a piece of bread. 

When Tobio and Hinata made a move to follow, Daichi’s eyes softened as did his tone. “Not you pair,” Daichi started walking up to where the four omegas stood. “You did nothing wrong,” he stated as his right hand came to rest on Hinata’s shoulder and the other on Tobio’s blue-tinged black strains. “Let me just apologize if I scared you two, it was not my intention.” 

Then Daichi was out the back door before he was roaring, Ukai following behind him. “We are a goddamn pack, start acting like one! I hope you guys never have a kid because you probably won’t even know how to raise it properly if you can’t even treat the pup in the pack currently, like one!-’

The shouts and screaming died out as the other pack members trekked further away from the hall leaving the four omegas alone. 

One look in Tobio’s direction had Takeda grabbing Hinata by the shoulder, “I’ll take Hinata with me.”

Suga nodded and Hinata was whining, really wanting to stay with his best friend but Suga just gave him the look, _‘do not fight me on this!’_

The hall fell silent, leaving Suga and Tobio alone. Turning to face Tobio, Suga asked, “Are you okay?” 

“YES!” Tobio belted not meaning to but, he did. “Yes, Suga. I’m fine.” 

Suga looked at him in doubt.

Kageyama just sighed, “Suga-senpai could I just be excused for today?” Tobio quaked out.

Suga, flabbergasted, could only blink and bring his eyes to stare out of the door everyone had left moments ago. “Tobio are you sure? Daichi’s made everyone leave. So the hall should return back to normal in no time-”

“SUGA! Please, I just want to go home!”

Looking at the desperate look in those blue eyes. Suga caved, “Yes Tobio, you are free to return home for this afternoon,” Suga spoke. “I’m sorry if the pack overstepped any boundaries,” Suga mumbled looking down at his feet. 

Tobio wanted to reinsure the head omega but he couldn’t. His omega displeased with everyone and how they acted. So Tobio closed his mouth and turned around and walked out.

  
  
  


On his way out of school, he kept his eyes low, finding great interest in his black and white Nike shoes. However, because he wasn’t paying attention to what was around him - he ended up running into something solid - a person. Not wanting to look up he was quick to apologize and went to step around the figure.

“Aha, to think there was someone as rude as yourself,” a raspy voice said.

Tobio stopped short.

“Did your father-” Tobio flinched, “never teach you how to apologize to someone properly?”

Not wanting to stay at school any longer then he needed to. Tobio turned and lifted his gaze. The male that stood in front of him was beautiful. He was wearing a Karasuno 2nd year uniform, his face was oval and his nose set straight, his skin was sun-kissed and he was tall. Tobio then realized who stood in front of him; it was the blonde alpha from the hallway that was smirking at him this morning. Dread over came him and somewhere a red flag seemed to be flashing in the back of his mind. **_Stranger danger!_ **

So he quickly bowed, “I’m so sorry about that, I wasn’t watching where i -”

Tobio was cut off, “Oh, of course, you were not! Just a tip for next time at least lift your eyes when walking and only lower your eyes when in the presence of an alpha!” The blonde hissed. “and since the male of your household never taught you to apologize properly, I will.” He continued, “1st state your wrongdoings… 2nd address them by their respected title... 3rd their name and then gracefully bow.”

Tobio stuttered, “I’m deeply sorry for walking into you earlier-,: Tobio paused not knowing the other boy’s name and his hands began shaking.

The male sighed, “The name is Nicholas Andrews.” 

So Tobio repeated what he said, “I’m deeply sorry for walking into you earlier, Alpha Nicholas Andrews.”

But, Tobio didn’t want to complete step 4: to bow, at least not to a male like the one in front of him.

“… What do I need to teach you how to bow to?”

Tobio whimpered before shaking his head - why didn’t he just choose to stay with his pack. They were the ones that were meant to protect him. 

So he straightened his back, put his feet together, clenched his hands at his sides and bowed with his waist.

“That's good enough at least for today,” Nicholas spoke.

Not feeling comfortable Tobio was quick to excuse himself rushing back to the apartment. As soon as he got through the red door his instincts were screaming to go to his nest however the nest was still located in Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s room. 

_‘I’M NOT SOME OMEGA WHORE WHO SLEEPS WITH ALPHAS.’_

So as if his human side had taken over, his omega was pushed back and in numbness, he went into the bathroom. As the water cascaded down his back he scrubbed at his skin until it was red-raw. Taking another sniff at his wrist, he could still smell a faint scent of sandalwood. So he went back to scrubbing and this time his skin bled.

* * *

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood at the front door staring down at the black and white Nikes. They already knew that Tobio had come home early from practice by a text Suga had sent.

[ To Tōru Oikawa: 15:17

_‘Tobio was a bit overwhelmed at practice. His fellow pack mates overstepped a few boundaries so I sent him home early. No need for you two bone-heads to rush home. He should be okay after a nights rest X’_

Sent by text ]

Iwaizumi opened the front door before turning left and walked to their shared room but when the alpha spotted that Tobio wasn’t in their bed he panicked, the nest going left untouched from this morning. He rushed back to the foyer where Oikawa was in the kitchen eating milk bread but when the boyfriend spotted the look on Iwaizumi’s face they both were rushing towards Tobio’s room and gave an exhale when they spotted the boy half under his blankets.

Oikawa gave a quiet chuckle before tiptoeing into the room to pull the blanket the rest of the way up. Iwaizumi closed the window before locking it and then he also turned on Kageyama’s volleyball shaped night light. After making sure the room was set up to perfection they closed the door behind them, with a soft click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and being so supportive. It literally means the world to me.
> 
> Leave a comment plz they really do encourage me to keep going. (Only if you would like to)  
> Thanks, again Xx


	6. Pack Mendings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important pack meeting is adjourned.  
> \- Follow the pack as they are forced to apologize to Tobio and if not done by the end of the day they are OUT!
> 
> \+ some Ukai and Takeda moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for waiting Xx   
> I tried to do fluff but didn't quite manage.
> 
> Also, see notes at the end about Ukai and Takeda's relationship - You will understand once you read the last bit of this chapter.

> **Pack Mendings**

“Yesterday’s behaviour was appalling-”

Daichi had called a pack meeting the very next morning excluding all omegas. A meeting to address the other pack members behaviour. 

Even Kiyoko Shimizu was present - displaying those golden eyes and radiating her alphas' existence. Her pomegranate scent had all the betas looking at their feet, afraid to make eye contact. When the female alpha had heard of what happened the other day within the pack - being mad was an understatement, she was furious. Even though she was just the team manager her rank fell just under that of Daichi’s as well as Suga’s who was head omega. She was just happy that Yachi hadn’t been there.

“- after giving you all an earfuls yesterday of how this pack works and where each and every one of you stands within its ranks. I hope you have thought over your actions.”

Noyo shivered, remembering being put up against a tree, Daichi’s teeth snarling in his face.

Tanaka whimpered recalling Daichi’s canines in the nape of his neck drawing blood, the mark still there to show that he had stepped out of line.

Daichi even had Tsukishima recoiling on the grass standing over the taller beta, growling. Tsukishima surrendering his neck to the alpha.

Everyone else was forced to watch, getting off easier with just a warning.

“- Now, I want you all to apologize to Tobio sometime throughout today - a genuine apology. However, if you do not complete this task by the end of **today** consider yourself out of the pack!” Daichi spoke firm and final.

The whole pack was on edge, the lookout for a black-haired omega for some reason was harder than they could ever imagine and they were starting to get worried.

* * *

After scrubbing himself red-raw to the point of bleeding yesterday, Tobio no longer harnessed the scents of the alphas he lived with, which he hoped would rid of the rumours or at least lessen them down to a manageable amount. 

However, it was this morning before he could rush out the door and avoid Oikawa and Iwaizumi that they had managed to get a hold of the omega and questioned him about yesterday which Tobio re-ensured them that he was okay. Oikawa had drawn him into a hug and then Iwaizumi had patted his head. Tobio’s omega purring but Tobio only faked a smile - all the intention of yesterday's shower put to waste.

Tobio had done well to avoid his pack without any of them sighting his whereabouts. In today’s first three subjects alone he has had to crawl under a desk, dash behind a trash can in which he ended up half falling into, launch himself over a set of bushes and lastly had used a teacher as a shield which just ended him in trouble. Hiding from the people he didn’t want to see was just tiring.

In Spite of his efforts in avoiding the pack, it was at recess that Tobio had forgotten the own oath he set for himself _‘DON’T GET CAUGHT’_ and rushed straight out the door scrambling to get to the vending machine before the bell could even stop ringing. 

Minutes passed of him staring at the different kinds of milk on display all the way up to the time when he finally decided on what flavour. He reached deep into his pockets but came up empty-handed. He was left with nothing, so he glared at the digit numbers.

“What are you doing just standing there?” a flat voice spoke.

Tobio stiffened, he had done so well to avoid the pack and how could he have now failed.

“At least move it!” Tsukishima snapped and that’s what Tobio did. He leapt 2 meters away from the machine giving Tsukishima more space than he needed.

Awkward silence engulfed them and all Tobio could do was look down at a crack in the concrete. He didn't even know why he was remaining in the spot that he was, he had no money to get what he wanted anyway. So he went to turn around but before he could a hand was in his line of vision and it was gripping onto a milk carton. Looking up he met golden-brown eyes. 

Tsukishima stood there awkwardly rubbing at the back of his head as he watched the omegas eyes fill with glittering stars. In response, the beta could only look away. “What?” he asked but when he looked back, Tobio was now smiling down at the milk in his hands. A light Vanilla aroma filling the area they stood. Tsukishima couldn’t help the blush that covered his cheeks - the wolf inside his head was running circles and humming in delight for supplying one of the omegas in his pack with a necessity. 

“Don’t overthink it too much, King-,” Tsukishima started but when Tobio’s eyes were back on his, he could feel his stomach dropping at the hurt in those blue eyes. “I mean Ka-Kage… Kageyama… I just did this to get Daichi off my back.”

It wasn’t much of an apology but it was enough to have Tobio grinning and Tsukishima grumbling and stalking of - the words, “Don’t go sappy on me now,” flowing behind him.

**...**

Not even 10 minutes had passed before Nishinoya was strangling Tobio while crying into his hair, “Daichi is so scary when he’s mad!” 

Right now Tobio stood by one of the school's garden beds, Noya standing on top of its ledge, his arms wrapped tightly around Tobio’s neck. It was only Because Nishinoya was elevated higher, that the beta finally was taller than Tobio for once.

“Nishinoya-senpai it’s ok-”

Nishinoya then released Tobio placing one hand on his heart and throwing the other behind him, “Don’t call me senpai! I am undeserving of that title!”

_So dramatic._

Tobio blinked a few times staring at the frozen statued beta. He had obviously planned this out this morning. So Tobio just said, “Okay.”

“Tobio? -... Tobio? -... WAIT!”

Tobio hadn’t even made it a few steps before arms were thrown back around his neck and he was drawn back into the betas chest before being shaken profusely. 

“NOOOO! Tobio I’m sorry about yesterday! Please forgive me. I mean you will still call me senpai, won’t you?”

Tobio could only stand there as he was shaken, not even getting time to reply with a ‘ _yes’_.

**...**

Then it was Tanaka. Who had been waiting outside of Tobio’s classroom that by the time the lunch bell had rung and the class walked out including Tobio, Tanaka was already on his hands and knees bowing.

“I’M SORRY!”

Before Tobio could get the beta onto his feet. A teacher had already grabbed Tanaka by his ear and was dragging him off to the Principal's office for creating a public disturbance.

**...**

Next Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita had met Tobio in the cafeteria where all three betas possessed a flower in their right hands that Tobio knew for sure was probably picked out of the school's garden on their way here. 3 purple hyacinths were shoved into Tobio’s hand which was an emblem for asking for forgiveness. The flowers were literally screaming the words, "I am sorry," "Please forgive me" and "I didn’t mean to hurt you." 

Tobio gave a giggle which captivated the betas. Tobio took all three flowers, accepting the gestures by the betas.

**…**

Then just as Tobio sat down for his last class of the day, he noticed a small letter on his desk addressing him: TOBIO.

**[** Dear Tobio,

_Please allow me to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I stepped out of line and was extremely inappropriate, immature, and lacked the respect you deserved._

_I’m very embarrassed._

_In the future, I have every intention of curbing my thoughtless actions and learn to adjust my behaviour befitting the environment and you._

_Again, I am sorry for my actions and I hope you can accept this letter as my formal apology, I just don’t know if I can say it to your face._

Sincerely, Tadashi Yamaguchi **]**

Tobio could only shake his head a little - his pack sure was amazing. He had never had this much sincere kindness before.

**…**

Tobio was making his way through the corridor after school had finished before he spotted the shoulder-length walnut hair that could only belong to one person - Asahi Azumane. 

When the taller 3rd-year alpha spotted Tobio he looked almost afraid. Asahi Azumane wasn’t your average alpha and the rumours that surrounded him couldn’t be further away from the truth. He looked like a dominant alpha but in fact, he was just your everyday average alpha who had the personality of an omega. If Asahi wasn’t so threatening-looking Tobio was sure there would be a flock of unmated omegas and betas alike at his feet.

Tobio went to turn around and walk back the way he came, Asahi looking like a kicked dog as he did so and in Tobio's mind, the omega was screaming for the disrespect they were showing but then something Suga had said flashed in his mind. - _‘That's right, let them come to you,’_ Suga had once told Tobio _. ‘You are not a beckon call for any alpha! If an alpha or beta messes up - they need to come to you and don’t you ever cave to your omega when it’s screaming for you to go make amends! It’s not always the omegas fault, remember that.’_

So Tobio sucked it in and continued to walk away. Until now Tobio had done well not to give in to his omega instincts any time his pack had approached him to apologise - _‘That's right, let them come to you.’_

“Tobio... wait, please,” Asahi muttered.

So Tobio halted giving the alpha a chance to talk or apologise, whatever one he chose to do. Tobio knew that Asahi had done nothing to hurt him the other day but, he had still been a bystander and that was just as bad.

“Tobio,” Asahi started before he took a deep breath, “I’m sorry about yesterday.” 

Tobio could hear his footsteps approaching.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t step in when I should have. As the third alpha of the pack, it is my duty to step in when the head alpha isn’t around. I should have tried to activate my alpha but I froze-”

Tobio couldn’t take it anymore. Asahi sounded so beat down. “Asahi it’s okay,” he said turning around.

“But it isn’t!” Asahi said, “and don’t try to justify neither my actions nor that of the packs. It is not your responsibility to apologise on the pack’s behalf nor on yourself.”

Tobio was slightly taken back. Unexpectedly though he could hear the words from the alpha he ran into yesterday being whispered into his train of thought. _‘ “Just a tip for next time... only lower your eyes when in the presence of an alpha.” ’_

Tobio felt his mind daze over - as some invisible force took over his body, manipulating his head too lower.

“But yeah you don’t need to apologise.” ... “Tobio?”

_‘ “Since the male of your household never taught you to apologize properly, I will. 1st state your wrongdoings. ” ’_

“I’m sorry for not listening to you earlier and walking off without your permission-” Tobio slurred over his words.

_‘ “2nd address them by their respected title.”_

“... Alpha -”

_‘ “3rd their name,’ ”_

“-Asahi Azumane.”

**_CORRUPTION?!?_ **

_‘ “and then gracefully bow.” ’_

But before Tobio could bow, Asahi had his shoulders locked into place. 

“TOBIO! What are you doing?” Asahi panicked looking into the omegas blue orbs. They were hollowed out and blank. Tobio was in a trance. 

“SNAP OUT OF IT!”

As if he was slapped, Tobio was slammed back into reality. His eyes were wide in fright and then he was searching around him to identify where he was and what had just happened.

“Tobio, calm down please,” Asahi stammered. 

When the omega showed no signs of calming, Asahi grabbed him by the scruff of the neck before bringing the boy's nose to the nape of his neck where he released his coffee bean aroma at full force, it overpowering the omegas confusion once he smelt one of his own.

When the boy was finally breathing, Asahi stepped back before moving his hands to rest on Tobio’s as he lightly rubbed them with his thumb. “You do not need to bow to me, Tobio. what happened the other day I won’t let happen ever again - I promise.” 

Asahi had just thought that Tobio's reaction was from the after-effects of yesterday but how wrong he was. If only he had known all the details from over the past few days. If he had, it would have set off multiple red flags about Tobio’s mental status. 

“Come on let's get you back to the pack.”

Tobio gave a gentle whimper. _For once he wanted nothing more than his pack._

* * *

Immediately upon stepping into the hall, the volleyball club members that were seated on its floors were on their feet.

Still, in a daze Tobio hadn’t registered that Hinata was in front of him before a weight pressed against his chest, forcing him to take a step backwards as arms wrapped their way around his back.

“I’m so sorry,” Hinata's quavering voice muffled against Tobio’s chest.

In confusion, he looked down. Hinatas orange spike’s looked spikier than usual like he hadn’t bothered to brush them this morning. Lightly, he took Hinata by the arms and stepped back. The boy in front of him looked like he hadn’t slept a wink, His eyes slightly sunken in and dark circles had formed.

Even though his brain was still wiring what happened moments ago he couldn’t bear the sight in front of him, omega instincts taking over, the need to comfort the fellow omega overpowered any panic or alarm that had set in.

“Tobio I didn’t mean to lie to you,” Hinata sniffled out.

Suga was immediately by their sides rubbing Hinata's back. 

At the sudden affection shown by the head omega, Hinata couldn’t help but bawl. 

Suga tearing up as well. 

Tobio had always been bad at emotions but his omega knew what to do so he gave into the instincts and brought his fellow omegas into a hug. 

In the corner of his eye, he spotted the other pack members looking between each other in discombobulation on what they should do with their omegas who were obviously upset. Tobio popped his head over Suga’s ashen hair and smiled towards them. 

The wolves were shocked with the sight of Tobio smiling, never having seen the omega smile so sincerely before. Then Tobio was lifting his left arm towards them and that was the last straw before the pack launched themselves onto the omegas, Yamaguchi dragging a refusing Tsukishima into the middle. What was meant to be a big group apology had now turned into a pack huddle.

“What even is this?” Tsukishima grumbled, “A fricken uncalled puppy pile is what!”

Laughs echoed throughout the hall. 

Tobio felt like he was finally able to breathe, feeling secure within the middle surrounded by the pack’s happy pheromones.

**-**

“Wait Tobio is that vanilla?” Hinata asked as the pack's voices stopped and then everyone’s noses were sniffing.

“Omg, this couldn't be any more iconic then it is!” Suga laughed out, a few others chuckling alongside him. “Your scent matches you so well.”

“Uhh is it that bad?” Tobio asked sadly.

“No, no Tobio, that’s not what Suga’s trying to say!” Kinoshita said.

“It’s just this is the first time we are smelling your natural scent, is all,” Hinata added.

“And I’m saying it’s ironic because you love vanilla milk so much,” Suga finished.

* * *

  
**UKAI + TAKEDA**

“I remember when I first started my pack back in high school. We were just like this as well but the novelty eventually wears off and now my pack are grumpy farts that don’t even want to talk to their head alpha,” Ukai mumbled pouting his lower lip.

**_‘Slap’_ **

He heard it, then he felt it - his head flying forward at the power behind the swing. He would have growled if it wasn’t for the sweet-smelling aroma of his mate and the honey-laced voice that said, “I wouldn’t want to talk to you either.” 

Ukai could only peak across at his mate who leaned against the door frame, the afternoon sunlight illuminating those caramel eyes and then he was leaning down close to the omega's ear and whispering, “that's not what you were saying last night, was it?” 

Takeda feeling the cold breath run down his neck, grazing along the raw bite mark Ukai had embedded into his shoulder early hours of this morning had him gasping and shoving the alpha away from him, dressing his cheeks in redness. 

Ukai and Takeda watched the volleyball boys from afar not daring to interrupt the intimacy between the pack. It was only when the boys looked towards them, nervously thinking they would get scolded for not practising, that Ukai let out a low chuckle, “It’s alright boys you can have the day off. Takeda and I have plans anyway.”

Takeda smelt the burning of firewood as Ukai wrapped his muscular arms around his waist and brought him to rest against his chest. “Umm Ukai?” Takeda asked tilting his head back to get a better look at the alpha but then Ukai was leaning forward and Takeda’s pulse raced. “What are you doing,” Takeda said low and breathy like he had no air in the close perimeter. Releasing that there were many eyes still on them he returned his eyes to the group, a small lock of hair falling into his eyes.

“What are you doing looking at anyone while you’re in my arms,” Ukai asked, the authority firm in his voice. The jealousy not failing to grace the alpha in his head. Slowly he brought his right hand up to Takeda’s face and with one swift slide of his thumb, the hair was brushed out of the way, those eyes now back on him.

Looking back into the tawny eyes of Ukai, he couldn’t help his blood from growing cold at the predatory look in the alpha’s orbs. 

“Uh, Ukai what's wron-” 

Before Takeda could finish, Ukai had his lips touching the other’s cheek softly. 

Time stopped. Takeda’s heart came to a halt at the affection of the alpha. His breath catching in his throat. Then he heard the awes that were coming from the entourage that was watching the perfectly played out act. 

That’s all it was - an act.

Then the soft skin of Ukais mouth left the side of his face, the exact spot was now burning, a hot blazing fire pulsing through him. 

A small grin crept onto Ukai’s face and the other’s cheeks painted themselves in multiple shades of pink and a tinge of red. Ukai was always fascinated by how the omegas skin could manage to do something like that. “I love how you can get all flustered like it is your first time every time we do something like this. As if you were actually in love with me.”

_‘Like I was in love with him,’ Takeda pondered. ‘If only I could allow my instincts to be but, I can’t.’_

“Well isn’t it lucky that we are just faking this whole ideal,” Takeda couldn’t help but say, grazing his fingertips up Ukai’s forearm, the alpha observing every move made by the omega.

“It's a win-win situation, Takeda,” Ukai purred seductively. Then he was gripping the smaller males wrist firmly causing the other to wince and then chucked it away like it had burnt his skin. “No one is looking anymore, you can stop.”

Takeda smiled sweetly. Only when Ukai’s back had turned did he let the hurt appear on his face.

“You coming?”

But as quickly as it appeared it was wiped off as he ran to catch up with the retreating alpha. Ukai opened his mouth but Takeda cut him off, “yeah, yeah. Don’t worry I know my role.” 

The omega fell in step with the alpha who trekked away from the hall. “Good! Just make sure that mark is on full display throughout dinner.”

“Yes, I know. We have to appear like we are madly in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might have questions regarding the Ukai and Takeda relationship - when in the last chapter I slightly referred to them as mates.  
> However, in this fanfiction that I'm writing - there is a bigger picture into what lies behind their background story and the relationship the pair share is actually pretty interesting - SO much so that I might look at writing them their own story in the near future and turning this into a sort of series only if you are interested in getting different characters stories from within this world setting.
> 
> The last scene was just a sneak peek of the drama and what type of storyline it would be if I end up writing it.
> 
> I have just had so many story ideas and plots and plans come to me over the past week. 
> 
> SO Thanks once again for the support and the fact that you guys continue to read this means the world to me X


	7. Primal Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga, Daich, Iwaizumi + Oikawa have come up with a game plan to help Tobio and his omega which they fear hasn’t yet returned to normal yet since his drop - A soft time between omegas (MumaSuga + PupTobio)
> 
> +  
> Tobio gets to see Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Suga in their primal states ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting.  
> This chapter left me in a writer's block - I didn't really know what to write for this one but I have the next two chapters already laid out/written so you should see them soon.

> **Primal Impulse**

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sank into the couch, Dachi and Suga doing the same on the opposite side of the living room and in between them sat a tray of sweets and treats - Oikawa was already goring into a piece of milk bread.

Tobio debated returning to his room for the rest of the night; this, after all, was a monthly occurrence that the four, 3rd years seated around the coffee table took part in and the last thing he wanted to do was intrude on them. 

Basically, Dachi, Suga, Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a 2-year friendship, one he only learnt about recently. Back in their 1st year of highschool Iwaizumi and Daichi had met during a volleyball training camp and at first, they hated each other, despised one another until at a family gathering they found out that they were long distant cousins and since that point, they had been inseparable. Iwaizumi had then introduced Oikawa to Dachi and then Daichi introduced Suga to them and ever since then they had shared a friendship with Daichi and Iwaizumi being cousins and Oikawa and Suga becoming the pretty setter boyfriends. 

Finally making a decision Tobio bowed and turned away.

“Wait Tobio,” Suga started and the boy halted.

“Please join us,” when Suga saw the doubt cloud those ocean eyes he was then saying, “join me at least. I’m always the only omega at these things.”

“We don’t bite,” Oikawa added, trying to convince the pup that it was okay. “Unless you want me to?” One slap was received to the back of Oikawa’s head being Iwaizumi.

Tobio went to walk away but Suga was on his feet, grabbing him by the wrist and guiding the wary boy to a bean bag that was sanctioned in the corner of the room. Then he found himself wrapped up in the head omega’s arms before he could even blink. 

Suga felt the pups unsureness of being wrapped up in someone’s arms but Suga preened his fingers through Tobio’s soft locks, humming and rock them back and forth unbinding Tobio stiffness eventually leading the younger omega to mellow out enough to where they were now curled around each other like yin and yang.

At the sensation, Tobio felt his throat grumble at getting his hair played with. All hesitance that was there moments ago vanished and he couldn’t figure out this feeling of fondness that set over him at the tenderness that the head omega was showing him but it felt good, natural.

_‘What’s going on?’_ Tobio pondered but couldn’t help relaxing into the feeling. Then he felt the swift change, ‘ _no! I want you to stay back_ ,’ Tobio tried to keep his omega at bay behind the half-wall that he had kept up since his low and somehow Suga was luring his omega out. ‘ _Stay!_ ’ but, it did not listen.

The Alpha’s looked on in admiration from the couch watching the special moment shared between omegas. It amazed them how omegas could understand the need for emotional care more than any other dynamic. They are emotionally rich creatures and they feel things no Alpha or Beta could ever feel and with more intensity than they could ever imagine. 

It wasn’t a rare occurrence but it always put the population in a state of astonishment at what omegas could do.

“No fair, I want to cuddle with Tobio!” Oikawa whined pouting.

“Grrrrr,” Tobio growled at the retort that had all 3 alphas stilling in their seats not expecting the omega to act as it did. They were hesitant to move thinking that the pup might pounce at them with that murderous look that appeared in those crystal eyes (not that he could do much damage). Tobio had departed, his omega encouraged out by Suga’s motherly pruning.

Tobio felt threatened by Oikawa so he snuggled in closer thinking they were trying to take him away from his head omega so he said firmly, “Mine!” 

**  
  
**

Suga chuckles at the pup's reaction as if somehow the omega in Tobio has seen him as its mother and wanted the alphas to know that. So Suga smiled and hugged the boy who was now running on instincts alone closer and said in an attempt to relax the rigid boy, “Those eyes of yours are so pretty.” 

Daichi was also gawking at the silver hues that shone with that of diamonds. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had already seen them but nodded in agreement.

However, no complaint was going to make this pup back down. Tobio’s eyes did not stray from the three alpha’s and said again, “Mine!”

Suga, overwhelmed by Tobio’s possessiveness, awed and threw himself into the boy's neck, scenting it. He started on the left side and then moved to the right side and repeated the actions, brushing back and forth along Tobio’s scent glands with his own. The action was causing a purr to roll from Suga’s tongue.

Tobio tried hard to remain focused on remaining strong and firm against the alpha’s that were threatening to take him from his head omega but Suga’s gentle scent of Fresh Linan wasn’t helping Tobio stay focused, instead, it made him want to snuggle back into the warmth and fall limp in the head omega arms as he tends to him. Due to this factor, Tobio was grumbling and trying to get out of Suga’s hold. 

The older omega not liking the squeamish pup in his arms while he was trying to scent him gave a light nip at Tobio’s nape and that’s all it took for the omega pup to finally look away from the alpha’s, give into Suga, nuzzled into Suga’s neck and towards that scent it was releasing. 

**  
  
**

Early this morning Iwaizumi had shared with Suga about his worries for Tobio over the phone who seemed to still be straining himself to hold his scent which also meant that Tobio still had a wall intact. Iwaizumi knew it would have some side effects and he would make sure the pup went through them now instead of later.

“It will always amaze me how our wolf instincts work,” Dachi said and the other alpha’s nodded watching Suga smother the pup in his pheromones and after a while, Suga was able to coax Tobio’s own scent out of his scent glands.

_Mission Complete!_

The 3rd years thought that after Tobio had dropped and had not returned to normal that it might be a good thing for Suga, a fellow omega to come over and let Tobio experience for the first time what it’s like to scent with other omegas. They all thought that it might be a good idea to back up a negative experience with a positive one. After All, that's why they were having this monthly meeting at Iwaoi’s apartment 2 weeks earlier than planned.

Just as planned vanilla was buckling out of Tobio quicker than he could control and it overpowered the room in seconds. That was the one bad thing about pups; they did not know how to control their own scent or how to manage it. Tobio was left whimpering at the pain it left behind. 

Oikawa wanted to say, _“that's what you get for putting a wall up!”_ like he did last time but he held his tongue.

Instead, Suga was coaxing the pup, “It’s okay,” as he rubbed the boy’s temple to ease out the headache that would have likely formed at holding his scent back for over a week - it was never a natural thing to force your scent back, it was an act of trying to turn your body back into a human.

Tobio’s crystal eyes locked onto Suga’s brown eyes and he watched as they suddenly flickered into lilac’s. Suga’s omega was breathtaking; it was as if lilacs lived within his eyes blowing in the wind gently. Tobio overcome by amazement stared up in awe, the lilacs seemed to help soothe the aching pain in his head and calmed his sensors a notch.

“You must be tired,” Suga murmured and as if put under a trance Tobio could only nod. “Then why not have a nap?”

Still locked on to the purple hues Tobio watched as they darkened and then he was fading into the darkness.

In times like these, head omegas had the ability to lure their fellow pack members into a trance of sleepiness. Usually only used when the head omega felt that it was needed.

Tobio felt sleep fast approaching but then he could feel his body shifting and in a state of unconsciousness Tobio was launching up stunning the older omega. 

“You can’t leave!” Tobio ordered out in panic thinking that his head omega was leaving.

Suga looking into the boy's frantic eyes just nodded, “ Don’t worry Pup I’ll be here when you wake up.” bringing the boy’s face back against his chest Tobio let his ear rest against the heart, _‘duh-duhn, duh-duhn’_. Then Suga heightened his pheromones to overpower that of Tobio’s scared ones. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

The next words had Suga’s heart hurting, “None of you can leave,” the words were slurred but Suga could make out the pain clear in the pup's voice. “Never.” there was a secret behind those words - _‘as if he were to blink or let go; everyone he valued would disappear.’_

* * *

By the time Tobio had woken up his body was blazing, cramping and aching from the position that it was being forced to curl up in. He heard low whispering voices around him thus he poked his head up and realized he was still in the living room, the three alphas were still around the coffee table but were now sipping from glasses of what looked like apple juice but sure didn’t smell like it when the scent reached him.

“You're finally up.” Iwaizumi said watching as Tobio nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Well that makes one of you,” Daichi said looking at something behind him.

Following the eyes Tobio found Suga’s soft facial features, those lips slightly parted and those longer than normal eyelashes tickling the pink cheeks like he was overheating as well.

_‘He didn’t leave me as he promised.’_

Slowly Tobio felt something sliding and the cold breeze hit his skin like he was naked. In a panic, he looked down to find that a pink fluffy blanket had been placed around them.

“You’ve been out for over an hour, Suga wasn’t far behind you,” Oikawa added.

Tobio suddenly felt guilty that he took away the 3rd year's quality time and his emotions coaxed off him in a strong vanilla aroma.

The scent notified the alphas that the pup was feeling down, they exhaled in relief as they realised that finally the wall wasn’t up and they could finally notice the pup scent and what he was feeling. 

Tobio noticed as well and didn’t like the fact in the slightest.

“Really. you guys would be downing alcohol even with the pup around,” Suga’s voice suddenly scolded, popping his head up from behind Tobio and then asked, “How are you feeling?”

Tobio felt giggly, his heart fluttering in contentment and he didn’t know why or neither was he used to this feeling so he said “I don’t know it... this... something feels weird.”

Suga was then laughing, “I wouldn’t expect anything else! Don't worry this is all just a natural reaction - your brains letting out dopamine from the high you have just experienced-”

“But I haven’t taken anything.”

The room was quiet for a second and then it filled with deep laughs.

“Aha, that is not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is right now you and your omega are experiencing a type of dopamine that usually gets released after being scented, or during a pack bonding. It's what’s making you feel all giggly and warm inside - you and your omega are just satisfied with the fact that you were scented by another omega and your feeling safe and docile. From earlier when I started scenting you, your instincts started to tell you that you were safe - it's a primal impulse that we all have,” Suga said, the alphas nodding in agreement. “Your omega side was just responding to mine and once you fully infuse that feeling will become normal and not feel so abnormal. Omegas do this all the time together, it‘s what helps increase the emotional connection we have with others. Omegas will give out everything they have, and they expect the same amount back but sometimes they don’t get all the love and touch they need so we fall onto fellow omegas when we have issues because we understand each other struggles and it what helps so many of us not reach the point of touch starvation.”

  
  


As Suga talked Iwaizumi watched Tobio, the boy was intently listening to Suga like he didn’t understand any of what was happening and it puzzled him beyond words. _‘Tobio should already know half of what he was going through, after all, that’s what we have ‘The Second-Gender Dynamic’ classes for. It’s compulsory, for all students. Did Tobio not take them?’_

One look towards the other couch told him that Daichi was just as confused as he was, Oikawa was still sulking about Tobio preferring Suga over him to take notice.

“Tobio… you should already know the half of this,” Dachi remarked.

“Well, I umm never took those second dynamic classes.”

“Huhhh?!” was the reaction of the 3rd years, taken back by the omegas sudden confession.

“Tobio, that’s a compulsory class that everyone must take,” Daichi exclaimed.

“Why didn’t you go to them?” Suga whispered into the boy’s ear.

Tobio replied back in a whisper as he entered that dark place in his mind, “Well back then I still hadn’t gotten my second gender and my dad thought it unnecessary that I attend them when I didn’t even know my gender… he always said alphas, betas and omegas got different lessons and so he didn’t want me learning of unimportant stuff that wouldn’t imply to me.”

_‘What utter bullshit!’_ Suga sneered his scent becoming angry but turned it around at the last second to comfort the omega pup.

_‘His dad…’ -_ Oikawa wanted to push and probe on the matter but restrained from doing so, the look on Tobio’s face told him that it was a dark place. _‘His dad sounds like an asshole - Lucky I never had to meet the male… His father never attended any games and Tobio never mentioned his home life. I met his mother 2 months ago but she was a bitch.’_

“Why did you never tell me or Oikawa this?” Iwaizumi asked angrily that Tobio hadn’t thought it necessary to fill them in on this important piece of information.

“Umm, uh-” Tobio stuttered, not knowing how to respond.

“Do you even understand fully what corruption is?” Iwaizumi asked and Tobio just shrugged his shoulders. A quick worried glance at Suga had the ashen omega waving his hand dismissing the question as well as the worries for another time where all could talk alone without the younger.

“On a lighter note,” Suga started as he got to his feet. “Have you ever seen a wolf in their primal state?” The look of confusion told Suga all that he needed. “Well why not let them show you,” he said as he looked towards Iwaizumi and Oikawa and that look was what got them off the couch and standing in the middle of the living room.

Tobio watched in horror, first came the cracking of bones as Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s bodies were forced to curl in on themselves, bones popped in and out in different directions that he knew bones shouldn’t go. The bones were cracking and breaking under the pressure of the alphas coming to the surface. Second, came the sprouting of fur from within the skin particles. It looked painful so Tobio whimpered on their behalf.

It was Daichi who put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry we get used to it pretty quickly.”

Tobio was shocked at the display. He didn’t even know that people could do this. In a matter of seconds, Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s human bodies had been transformed into beasts the size of ponies and as the wolves raised higher on their paws the apartment walls seemed to close in appearing too little for two fully grown male wolves. The wolves' pelts both match that of their holder's hair colours. Oikawa’s fur coat had multiple shades of caramel-browns mixed together creating the appealing look of caramel chocolate and then Iwaizumi’s wolf slightly taller reminded him of the night, his fur was brown as well but just a shade from black with a few highlights of caramel scattered throughout.

<Oikawa's wolf<Iwaizumi's wolf

The wolves took one look at each other before tails were up and their front legs lowered followed by light growls and grumbles. Oikawa’s tail started to wave in excitement then they were launching at each other and tumbling over one another. Oikawa was eventually pinned by Iwaizumi’s bigger wolf but that didn’t stop the smaller wolf from gripping onto his mate’s neck and tugging at the fur as they fought for dominance.

Suga took in the pups’ reaction and laughed. This was going to be one hell of a dynamic lesson.“Alright, listen up Tobs. I'm only going to say this once so listen closely. what you see right now are two alphas in their primal state. A primal state relates to a second genders first state of transformation - that means that it would be their wolf form. While Alphas can do a full transformation into a Wolf - shape-shifting from the human form to a wolf form-”

Tobio suddenly yelled, “Really! I can do that too?” he asked, pointing at the two big wolves that had finally rolled off each other and were now watching Tobio closely.

Suga chuckled, “sadly no.” 

Everyone in the room watched as the pup’s face fell and it hit a sharp chord in Suga before he sighed and continued, “-Beta’s do not have a primal state but us omegas do, we can do a half transformation with wolf ears and even a tail. But, all second genders can produce canine teeth or claws.”

Tobio listened closely to Suga intently before he was asking, “can you show me?”

“What, the ears and tail?” Tobio nods. “Well, I can show you the ears but not the tail as it can be extremely uncomfortable when in pants. ;)”

Tobio didn’t see the ears magically appear as he expected instead he watched as Suga’s ashen hair shifted as if a light breeze had picked up inside and then through the strains of hair two ears emerged as if this whole time they had been there but had simply been pulled back flush against the grey hair strains. Suga’s ears wiggled at the freedom they were finally given and just Tobio gawked and his fingers ached with the need to run them over the ears.

“So pretty-,” Tobio stumped over his words, it was true though Suga was one of the prettiest omega’s he had ever seen.

Oikawa, not liking that Suga was still getting more attention then he was, huffed out a puff of air and pushed up on his two front paws, surging forward to where tobio was still curled up against the bean bag.

Tobio gaped at the caramel chocolate wolf as it raised to its full glory, those massive paws the same size as his hands took graceful steps across the apartment, that hefty head bigger than his own swaying with each stride and when those fern green eyes levelled out with his own did he realise how tall the wolves actually were, that if he was standing would align with his hip bones and with his sitting down the wolf towered over him. 

Tobio giggled as Oikawa circled around him, occasionally nudging its enormous head against a shoulder and dragging a tail across his face. Oikawa was definitely jealous of the two omegas, still holding a grudge from earlier and didn’t like the fact that he was giving all the attention to Suga. So Tobio lightly whispered into the wolf's fur, “beautiful.” 

That one word had Oikawa halting mid-step and then the next words, ”you're a very charming wolf.” had him planting himself around Tobio. “That wasn’t very elegant,” Tobio laughed out as he ran his fingers through the wolves pelt that had Oikawa purring and cursing the younger for bringing him to a purring state.

Tobio leaned back into Oikawa and as he did against the bean bag he curled up against Oikawa’s stomach the scent of lemongrass surrounding them as Daichi and Suga talked among themselves.

* * *

Tobio was sleepy and as much as he enjoyed the conversation that had taken place, the warmth radiating from the wolves fur was too much for him to bear so he turned his head into Oikawa, as if the lights had become too much and cuddled in, feeling the rise and fall of the wolves stomach, the rhythmic noise slowing his own breathing. 

Iwaizumi bends over from where he stands and runs his fingers through the boy’s hair bringing sleep on faster.

Tobio didn’t know when Iwaizumi had shifted back or if he had been naked when he had. Tobio was just too tired to care.

“Omg he’s purring, too cute.” - Suga

“Suga we should properly get going.” - Daichi

“Thank you so much for this Suga. I think this was very beneficial for Tobio and how he’s been feeling lately.” - Iwaizumi, Oikawa huffing in agreement

“Yeah, I think we were pretty productive today in infusing him and his wolf together a bit more -” - Suga

Tobio could hear the muffled voices but he couldn’t make out what they were saying as his eyes dropped. The muscles of his face relax, releasing the tension of today. Though the lights blared his eyes they are almost closed and from his chest comes the first guttural snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big plot development coming next chapter - should be out in the next few days.
> 
> I also posted another story "coming home to us" which follows iwaoi as parents and there child Tobio if you want to go check it out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading Xx  
> leave a comment or a kudos if you would like.


End file.
